Playing Cupids
by Morumotto-chi
Summary: Rin is sick of it! All these vocaloids are obviously in love, but they won't admit it! What does she do? Gathers up a team of unwilling gals  Gumi & Iroha  to help her play cupid! Contains MiKaito, GakuLuka, MiPiko, and RinLen. Swearing. :3
1. Meiko Needs to be Uglier

**Hi hi~ Pudding here! With mah first vocaloid fanfic~ For those reading this, I also have Young Justice and X-men Evolution fanfics. Hooray for self-advertising!**

**This idea popped into my head as I was browsing through the vocaloid fanfic section. Don't know where it came from, not gonna question it. I hope to include all the Vocaloids in this, plus Teto, and maybe if somebody requests some other UTAUS or Boukaloids. Not promising any Engloids, sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: … You guys know I don't own Vocaloid, right? You don't? You do. Who am I talking to? I don't know. Do I like answering my own questions? Yes.**

* * *

><p>"Heyo g'dayo my fellow female vocaloids!" Rin Kagamine burst into the girl's common room at the vocaloid mansion.<p>

"Rin-chan, p-please wait!" Megpoid, known to the Vocaloids as GUMI stumbled in soon after.

"Hm? Where is everyone?" Rin looked around the empty room, ignoring her friend's request. She kicked off her sneakers and threw her back to the teal couch as she ran around all the bedrooms. "HELLLOOOOOOOO?" She screamed, "Anybody here?"

Gumi spoke up, "U-um, Rin-chan, wasn't Meiko-san going out to drink with Lily and Luka-san?"

Rin pouted in response, "Yeah, but where's everybody else! Geez, can't a girl get some groceries without having everyone ditch her!"

As she trotted further down the hall towards the room that Yuki and Iroha shared, she noticed sobbing coming from one of the bathrooms. Curious, the Vocaloid peeked her head around the door frame only to see her best friend, Miku Hatsune crying hysterically on the rug and Iroha and Miki consoling her.

"Miku, what's wrong! Who did this to you! Was it Len? It was Len, wasn't it! Imma kick that little shota's a—"

"I-i-it's K-Kaito," Miku wailed between sobs, "H-he, he, I saw him, h-he was…"

"Kaito was staring at Meiko-san's boobs," Iroha put it bluntly. Miku started wailing hysterically again.

Gumi rushed in stuttering, "O-oh, Miku-san what's wrong! A-are you okay?"

Miki had a good idea for making the devastated diva feel better, and said, "How 'bout I whip up some leek stew for dinner tonight Miku-tan!"

Miku continued sobbing, but nodded her head yes.

As Miki guided the tealette **(A/N: I know it sounds retarded, but everyone uses it, and I felt like I was being too redundant)** out to the kitchen, Rin stood staring at them with her mouth open. Soon she closed her mouth and placed her hand at her chin. She scrunched up her face really hard and went slightly cross-eyed. This was infamously known throughout the singing android universe as Rin's Thinking Face, and you _never_ wanted to be in the same room as the Thinking Face.

The little bow-headed **(A/N: Hwat?)** girl started giggling maniacally. She swiftly turned around to face the two girls who were currently trying to avoid being victim of the Thinking Face. She grabbed their arms and dashed towards her room. The door was knocked off its hinges as she threw her victims on the yellow bed and declared, _**"I… have a PLAN."**_

Poor Gumi almost fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. And I know Miku's being a little dramatic, but that's kind of her thing, isn't it? Also, since she's so… flat, it must be kinda horrible to see… yeah. I wouldn't know, though. The plot shall thicken in the next chapter! Please leave a reviewwwwwwwww.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Any particular couples you really want to see in this story accentuated or included? I plan on using MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo, and MikixPiko DEFINITELY. Tell me who you want to see Yuki and Kiyoteru with, as well as any other Vocaloid.**

**Whoa, look at that pretty blue button right there! I wonder what it does! I dare you to push it! You know you want to! Go on!**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	2. Birth of the Flying Purple Ninja Pigs

**Hi hi~ So happy at the good feedback from the first chapter! I've decided to use KiyoteruxLily and YukixRyuto. Sorry guys, Gumi and Iroha don't get love as far as I'm planning. That's one of the reasons Rin chose them as her victims.**

**As I write this, I am listening to my Vocaloid playlist on itunes. The epic and amazing genres. That's right, I made up my own genres for when I'm feeling off. i.e.; Epic—Mosaik Role, Keyst Logical, Two-Faced Lovers. Amazing—SPiCa, Black Rock Shooter, Dive Into Blue, Double Lariat.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya know, since nobody really "owns" Vocaloid, it would be mighty hard to make an anime out of it, using more than just the Cryptons. So it would probably cost a ton to get permission from like AHS and Internet but it would totally be worth it, considering everybody who's heard of it thinks it's an anime anyway. It would satisfy me, that's for sure.**

**ONWARD! :3**

* * *

><p>"A p-p-p-plan?" Gumi stuttered nervously, "W-what kind of p-plan?"<p>

The nekoloid sitting next to her on Rin's bed, Iroha Nekomura, seemed particularly unfazed by Rin's recent action, but sighed, "If this is some sort of weird withdrawal from lack of oranges then you should've thought of that when you two went to the store."

"Oh, I did," Rin squealed, "We're set for the winter. But back to my idea!" she let out a girlish giggle, "Okay, so you guys know that Miku and Kaito are totally in love with each other, right?"

"Um, yes…?" Gumi said uncertainly.

"They're what now? Since when?" Iroha was always pretty oblivious.

Rin sighed, "Look, I _know_ these things, trust me! Anyway, but, like, neither one of them will admit it! And the case is pretty much the same with Gakupo and Luka, and Lily and Kiyoteru, and Miki and Piko, and Mizki and Yuuma, and, and—"

"So all the couples popular with the fans?" Iroha deduced.

"Well… yeah. But it's _more_ than that!" the blonde protested, "Everyday I see them so _obviously_ crushing on each other but being so awkward about it! So, my fellow fan-couple-less females, I hereby declare it our mission to **get the couples together**!"

"Hey," Iroha defended herself, "I've been paired up with Piko and Kiyoteru before! And Gumi's been paired with Gakupo and Len also!"

Rin scoffed, "Yeah, but the other couples kind of dominate fan-base wise, sorry."

"A-and what about you, Rin-chan?" Gumi asked meekly, "You're usually paired with Len-kun or Kaito-kun. Do you hold any feelings for them?"

Rin made a face, "Ew, not Kaito, he's, like, 30 or something."

Iroha raised her eyebrows, "But what about Len?"

Rin blushed a bit and protested, "W-what? No way! That little shota? No, he's… the fanbase can't even decide if he's my mirror image or my brother, there's no way I could date him…"

Gumi pushed on, "But do you like him!"

Rin covered her face with her hands and stammered, "L-l-look, a-are you guys in on the plan or not? You know what, screw it all my choice you're helping me come on let's go," she paused before completely stepping out the door-less frame, "And for the record, we're going to call ourselves the Flying Purple Ninja Pigs."

**~~~I'm totally not advertising, but I have awesome vocaloid pics on DA~~~**

Luka Megurine was sitting at the bar, bored out of her _skull._ The only reason she'd really come at all was to drive Lily and Meiko home when they were too drunk to drive. Which was now. Luka wasn't much of a drinker herself, she could never stand the taste of beer, and wine just got expensive when it all added up. She was supposedly 20, after all, so she couldn't legally drink. Then again, how old was Lily? _Eh, we're computer programs,_ She concluded.

So here she was, baby-sitting two wildly drunk vocaloids and a Haku. Yeah, a Haku. She's around sometimes, whenever Neru's too distracted by the sight of Len to see her slip away to the nearest bar.

Luka's thoughts were interrupted by another's voice, "Whaddabout you, Luka-chan? Aren't you *hic* in love with Gakupo-san?"

Luka's face went incredibly red, both at the personal question and the mention of the samurai's name, "W-what, Haku? What, what kind of question is that?"

"Aaaaww, Luka's in looooooooooove," a drunken Meiko cooed from next to her.

"_I am not!"_

"Sheesh, Luka-chan and Lily-chan are tsundeeeerreees, right?" Haku slurred. Meiko nodded her head in agreement.

"I ain't a tsundere! You take it back Haku, ya bitch!" Lily yelled defiantly.

Luka felt a vein make a mark on her forehead, but she was also relieved that the subject of conversation had once again switched away from her and that… purple guy.

She didn't hear the giggles in the bushes.

**~~~Ninjin Daisuki~~~**

"Our world conquest of romance shall start with Luka and Gakkun!" Rin declared loudly. Gumi and Iroha shushed her, telling her that she'd blow their cover. She proceeded to giggle to herself behind her hand.

"FLYING PURPLE NINJA PENGUINS, ONWARD!"

"Wait, I thought it was Pigs?" Iroha said.

"Whatever!" Rin brushed it off. Oh yes, her plan for those two was going to be perfection. But first…

"Gumi! Aren't you like, siblings with Gakkun or something?" She turned her attention away from poor blushing Luka to face the goggle-girl.

"U-um, kind of. We're both made by Internet, and a lot of people treat us like siblings…"

"Perfect! Then Gumi, I, as captain, assign you to interrogate Gakupo Kamui about his feelings for Luka!"

"WHAT!" Iroha yelled as Gumi's face went red, "Her being like a sister to him is all the more reason not to ask him! Besides, I think it's pretty obvious how he feels about her."

"Oh, so you noticed _his_ feelings for her, and not Miku's for Kaito?" Rin teased. "But I guess you're right. On the contrary, Luka isn't as much of an idiot as Gakkun, so she's bound to suspect something if we ask her. She'll probably deny everything anyway."

Her Thinking Face stared the two girls down, "So we'll have to be a little more _aggressive."_

Iroha dialed 9-1- and waited for Gumi to faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Orientation is Wednesday! Then high school! Waaah. I also have to demonstrate in ballet for Level 5, so I'm going to be busy with ballet 4 days a week. But it's okay, because I looooove it!<strong>

**Please look at my vocaloid Deviant Art. I promise it's good! My sister and I shaded it on Photoshop and everything! I also make Pokemon gijinkas and teenage anime versions of MySims characters. My account is still Morumotto-chi, just search Morumotto-chi, Pudding or Emi in the search box.**

**Question of the Chapter: Any guesses for what Rin and the Flying Purple Ninja Pigs are gonna do to the poor soon-to-be-happy couple?**

**I fudging dare you to press the damn button. You know the one.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	3. Operation: Samurai x Ninja Part 1

**Hi hi~ It's Pudding again with another chapter until SCHOOL STARTS XP. So after that, chapters will be a bit less abundant. I'm very pleased at review numbers. There was some weird glitch last chapter that didn't place it on the front page when it was first uploaded, so I dunno what that's about.**

**Rin shall hatch her plot in the near future! As in this chapter! Muahahaha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fudging vocaloid. If you thought that I did, hide any evidence that you thought so. Or I shall seek you out.**

* * *

><p>"… So that's the plan! Any questions?" Rin finished.<p>

_Yes!_ she thought, _This is good! It's an amazing plan! Completely perfect!_

And since it was all explained between chapters, you have no idea what it is!

"Ri… Rin-chan this is taking it too far! I'm not gonna go on a d-date with Onii-chan!" Gumi was blushing furiously during her outburst.

Iroha backed her friend up, "Yeah, that's a horrible thing to do! Didn't we just cover that they're siblings?"

Rin pouted, "But it's the best way to do it!" Suddenly her eyes shone with determination, "We need to get Luka to realize her feelings for Gakkun!" She shrugged, "And I'm sure Gakkun won't mind anyway. He's already tried enough stupid things trying to win over Luka, I'm sure one more won't break 'im."

"B-but Rin-chan!" Gumi wailed.

"No buts!"

"Come on, Rin, can't he go with, I dunno, Miki or someone?"

Rin made a face, "Miki's too… flat. Gumi has titties, don't you, Gumi-chan?" She smiled over at the girl.

Gumi just blushed and nodded. She was far too embarrassed and overwhelmed to say anything.

**~~~I just realized how mean I am to Gumi-chan ¬.¬'~~~**

"And that's pretty much our plan!" Rin finished dignifiedly. **(A/N: …whoa, wait, that's a WORD? I thought I was just winging it!)**

"_Her_ plan," clarified Iroha from the entrance of the dojo, "Gumi and I had no say in this at all."

Gakupo sat on the floor of his dojo, quite a bit puzzled. He processed what had just happened. Rin had run in and told him to go on a date with Gumi so that Luka would love him.

Of course, being a guy, he was too dense to know what she meant. So Rin went over it again in detail.

"So…" Gakupo said slowly, "I go out with Gumi-chan, and Luka-chan gets jealous?"

Rin threw her arms up dramatically and screamed exasperatedly, "MEN!" **(A/N: Man, guys I'm on fire with the long words lately, huh? Inconspicuous. Oh yeah!)**

"But yes, Gakupo-san, that is what's going to happen. Unless, of course, you spare Gumi her pride," Iroha glared at him from the doorframe.

Gakupo blinked a couple times and said, "You two can come in, you know. Just take off your shoes first. Rin-chan, you need to remove your shoes as well…"

"SCREW THAT!" Rin yelled and dramatically pointed a finger at the purple samurai's face, "ARE YOU FOLLOWING THE PLAN OR DO WE HAVE TO USE PLAN B?"

"We have a plan B?"

"O-Onii-chan…" Gumi played with her ruffled skirt nervously, "I-I can't say I feel comfortable with this… b-but I want you and L-Luka-san to be happy… so, i-if you want, then, um…"

Gakupo smiled at her brightly, "Thank you, Gumi-chan. I'm sorry I have to put you through this… Wait, I'm not that bad to date, am I?"

Rin smiled evilly, "Perfect! Now all we must do is put my plan into action!"

Mizki poked her head into the dojo and said, "Miki-chan told me to let you know that dinner is ready…"

Gumi's face lit up slightly, "Great! I love leek stew!"

Gakupo turned, "Wait, how do you know we're having leek stew?"

**~~~For some reason, I keep capitalizing 'leek' X3~~~**

Suffice to say, dinner that evening was one of the most awkward dinners since Haku came in when she was drunk. But she's always drunk, so that's beside the point.

Miku was still sniffling slightly from that afternoon's traumatic events. Miki's leek stew wasn't the best. Luka had banned Meiko from the dining table due to her state, but Lily was there and mumbling to herself. Apparently in the time that Rin and Gumi had gone to the grocery store, Mizki, Yuki and the other guys had been watching TV. Unfortunately, all that was on was Toddlers & Tiaras. It took a long time to convince Yuki and Ryuto that nobody was going to do that to them.

Everybody was silently eating his or her horrible-looking leek stew when Rin burst in the front door of the mansion and yelled, "GUESS WHAT! GAKUPO'S TAKING GUMI ON A REAL DATE! WITH STUFF AND… STUFF!"

Everyone stared at the little orange-loving girl, who was beaming. They noticed that standing behind her, Gumi was blushing furiously and Gakupo was standing there looking quite awkward.

Following the awkward moment was an awkward silence.

"Yes dinner!" Iroha pushed through the awkward crowd to find her seat at the awkward table. She took one look at Miki's stew and said, "Ulh, never mind, Gakupo-san can have mine."

And with that, the kittyloid went to the kitchen to get some Hello Kitty gum. **(A/N: LOVE that stuff! Hello Kitty's flavor is strawberry, I believe.)**

So now we're back to awkward silence. Miki broke it, saying, "So… Gumi-tan and Gakkun are going on a date? Good for you! When?"

"Um, tomorrow…" Gumi barely whispered.

"Yay, Nee-chan and Gaku-nii!" Ryuto exclaimed, and Yuki giggled clapped.

Kaito and Kiyoteru looked puzzled for a minute, but realized what was going on as soon as Rin started snickering. They too decided to embarrass Gakupo further by giving him a slap on the back and a "Finally!"

Mizki smiled at Gumi and gave her a thumbs-up for getting a date, and then nudged Yuuma with her elbow to do the same.

Len was glaring across the table at his sister, knowing that she _definitely_ had something to do with this.

Miku turned to congratulate Gumi, but saw that Kaito was staring at Luka's breasts. She started bawling again, and Lily had to lead her out.

Piko looked downright confused, "Wait, I thought Gakupo was in love with—"

"MMMM, THIS LEEK STEW IS REEEEEEAALLY GOOD MIKI, DON'T YOU THINK SO, PIKO-CHAN!" Rin slapped him on the back, causing him to take a face-dive into his dinner.

And did you notice who didn't say anything?

Riiiiiiiight.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Hehe. I'm happy with this chapter. I spent the majority of an evening working out the plot with my sister, whose a vocaloid fan as well. She helped me exclude all the weird ideas I had (you don't even wanna know…). I must honestly say that I had no clue how Gakupo would react to such a request. If it were someone else who were willing, I think he'd be all happy, but it was Gumi, who's like his sister, and she wasn't comfortable at all. So I think he was a bit more sensitive. So, yeah! <strong>

**Question of the Chapter: What was your BIGGEST mistake when it came to Vocaloid?**

**For me, I was confused about the numbers. I knew Rin and Len were 02, but Miki was SF-A*2* Miki and I was like "THE FUDGE!" but now I get it. I also used to think that the original Alice Human Sacrifice was the real vocaloids, and I pronounced Meiko's name MY-ko. (It's MAY-ko.)**

**If you press the button, there will be cake.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	4. Operation: Samurai x Ninja Part 2

**Hi hi~ Pudding here with chapter number 4! I love every single one of you that reviews! I'm a freshman now wheeeeeeee. I was hoping someone would get the portal reference in the review demand last chapter… ya know, "The cake is a lie", etc. etc. Oh well. Gakupurple and Gumi-chan are going on their fake date this chapter!**

**I'M TRYING POVS IN THIS CHAPTER. TELL ME IF IT'S TOO WEIRD.**

_**In this chapter there are several phrases in italics. If you can guess what they are a reference to I will accept a request of some sort; whether it's a specific pairing included or OC or something. I dunno. I gotta motivate ya'll to review somehow. Hint; It has absolutely NOTHING to do with Vocaloid, anime or manga, so don't guess that.**_

**DISCLAIMER: ~In a sarcastic voice~ I am God, therefore I own Vocaloid and everything else worth reading fanfiction about. Of course, that makes no sense, considering if I had such powers then Miki would be a helluva lot more popular, and vocaloid would be an anime. Also, less people would look at you weird when they read what you're playing on your iPod.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi POV<strong>

I'm nervous out of my mind. Today I am supposed to go on my "date" with Gakupo-nii-chan. Of course, it's not a real date, it's only to help Luka realize her feelings for him so they can… yeah.

It's just so awkward, though. I-I mean, I do want to look my best, even if it isn't real… Plus, he's like a brother to me…

But… I guess the real reason why it's so awkward is because I had a crush on Onii-chan when I was first released. I know, it's horrible… B-but it was just a phase! I don't like him anymore!

But I'm still a bit jealous… I'm only part of the Flying Purple Ninja Pigs because I don't really have any popular fan couple, nor do I have someone I love. But I can dream, right? Vocaloid 3 is being released in September, and I took a peek at Lui Hibiki's design… it's nice.

I take a look at the clock. "Oh my goodness, it's already 5:30! My date with Gakupo-nii starts in half an hour! G-Gotta hurry…!"

I frantically search through one of my drawers for all my clothes I could possibly wear. I can't just wear my box art outfit, can I? I see all the outfits from Panda Hero, Coward Montblanc, Matryoshka, but none of them are… you know, date worthy. _It's a dress that can take a mess and make someone nothing less than beautiful,_ after all. She'd heard that once in a song. Wait, but it's not even a real date! What?

Suddenly I hear a familiar giggle from the doorway. I turn swiftly to see Miki, my roommate leaning on the frame.

"Need some help finding an outfit for your daaaaaaate, Gumi-tan?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, relief flooding my face, "Do you have anything I could borrow, maybe?"

She thinks for a minute and snaps loudly, "Aha! I have just the thing! _It's gonna be totally awesome!_" she proclaims excitedly.

Miki runs over to her side of the room, painted red of course, and starts terrorizing her closet for the one outfit. Most of Miki's songs have her drawn in her box art outfit, though, so there's not much to go through.

"Found it!" my redheaded friend chirped, "This is the dress I wore in 'Unlimited Potential'—that song that Miku-tan and I did together a while ago!"

The dress was really pretty. It was kind of a peachy white color, and was strapless. Although simple, it was beautiful. "I think that's perfect, thank you so much Miki-chan!"

"Anything for my best friend!" Miki winked, "But, it's not complete without the choker and headpiece so you just wait right there!"

She started digging through her jewelry chest. Gumi decided to just, you know… leave.

**~~~Why does Spell-check think that Gumi and Miki are words~~~**

**Okay I'm sick of POVS back to third person**

Gakupo was waiting at the amusement park for Gumi to arrive. _I didn't get the wrong time, did I?_

"Gumi's late!" said a voice from the bushes.

"Gyaaaa!" Gakupo screeched.

A little blonde girl with a bow on her head popped up from out of the shrub, "Oh, quit your screaming. What time did she say she'd be here, Luka's here already!"

"She said she'd meet me at the ticket booth at six…" Gakupo explained, then stopped short. "Wait, Luka's here?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Well, what'd you expect? The reason you're putting Gumi through this torture is to get Luka jealous, isn't it? And since it's _working_, she's going to be stalking you guys for a while, and pondering her feelings over you. Then you'll do the whole 'sweep her off her feet' thing and the two of you will ride off into the sunset and all that happy jazz."

Gakupo gave her a confused look, "Wait, wha—"

"Gaku-niichan!" a familiar voice yelled from further down the street. Gumi came running up in a beautiful cream strapless dress and cardigan.

Gakupo looked a bit stunned, "Wow, Gumi-chan, you look great."

"Y-you think so?" she blushed, "Miki let me borrow it. I didn't want to use the choker or headpiece, though, so…"

"It's fine. You wouldn't want to be too formal would you?"

_Was I too formal after all? Oh no…_ Gumi panicked a bit in her mind.

"So should we get our tickets? Gumi-chan?" Gakupo gestured to the ticket booth.

"Eh? Ah, yes, um, I, uh, forgot my money…" the poor girl hung her head in shame.

"Oh, uh…" Gakupo felt his pockets, "it looks like I did too." He laughed a bit, "We'll just have to make a quick stop back at the mansion, right?"

He looked at the ground and noticed 5,000 Yen on the ground near the bush where Rin was. He saw there was a note attached to it. He picked it up and read to himself;

_Have fun on your date! Make sure you're genuine, it'll be way too obvious to Luka if you're not having fun! Remember, she and the other two members of the Flying Purple Ninja Porcupines _(here it was crossed out and replaced with 'pigs' by Iroha) _will probably be within a 75 foot radius of you two at all times! Don't screw up!_

At the bottom of the post-it note was a small doodle of an orange. Gakupo turned his head to where Gumi had come from and saw Rin waving enthusiastically and Iroha standing behind her looking less amused.

He glanced back over at his 'date', "Never mind, Gumi-chan, I've got money," he smiled brightly at her, "Shall we go in?"

**~~~Unlimited Potential. Good song. The dress appears bout halfway through~~~**

Luka was hiding inside a bush, staring at Gakupo. How could he go on a date with Gumi when he'd sworn his love to her all this time?

She had heard Kaito telling him and Len once that _you never tell a girl you like her; it just makes you look like an idiot._ Was Gakupo different then? But now he's with Gumi… She was confused. Very, very confused.

But it wasn't like she was in _love_ with him or anything—it just makes no sense! _And when she sees him her heart starts to flutter and she knew it was his fault that bastard._

"So you _are_ following them after all. I'm surprised it worked."

Luka blushed and turned around to see Iroha sitting next to her with a package of _Red Vines._

"I-Iroha! What are you—"

"You're stalking them," Iroha stated bluntly.

"W-Well, I, um—"

Iroha sighed, "Don't sweat it, I'm not gonna rat you out, Luka-san. Just make sure he doesn't see you." And with that, she walked away towards the entrance, where Luka saw Rin was waving.

… She'd keep on following them, j-just in case something happened.

_**~~~What the Devil is going on in Heeeyaaaah~~~**_

Iroha made her way towards Rin, silently hoping she wouldn't have to do anything too stupid. "What is it now, Rin? Why'd you need me?"

Rin shoved a small paper in her face, "Do you think this is good?"

Iroha inspected the post-it note and sighed, "Rin, we're the Flying Purple Ninja Pigs, not Porcupines. Why am I even concerned about this!"

"Oh," Rin quickly scribbled out 'porcupines' and told Iroha to replace it.

Iroha handed her back the note, and Rin put it over by where Gakupo and Gumi were talking in front of the ticket booth.

"Can I leave now?" Iroha asked, obviously not thrilled to be there.

"Nope!" Rin said, "We need to stalk them!"

"I thought Luka had that covered."

"But we must make sure everything goes well!"

"_That's absurd!"_

"_You're absurd!"_

"_What? I dare you to say that again to my face!"_

"_You're absurd!"_

"_That's absurd!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAH!"_ they both screamed. Rin thought for a bit, _huh, maybe we're not that different._

"Look, I don't care about this, haven't we meddled enough?" Iroha complained.

"No, you're staying here… Ope, Gakkun saw my note, he's looking over here now, better wave." She waved enthusiastically towards the suspecting Gakupo. Iroha just kind of stood there, awkwardly.

**~~~Am I the only one who says 'ope' on a regular basis?~~~**

"So, where do you think we should go first, Gumi-chan?" Gakupo smiled at the green-haired girl.

"Um…" she struggled to think of a place to go, "THERE!" she pointed in a random direction and was horrified to see she had chosen The Big Dipper, the scariest roller-coaster in the park.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow, "But I thought rollercoasters made you sick…?"

Gumi waved her arms frantically, trying to take back what she'd just said, "Yes, yes, they do! Let's not go there, please! I can't stand heights, please!"

Gakupo laughed, "I thought so. I remember the last time you went on that roller-coaster in Tivoli, you leaned forward and hit your nose on the bar!"

**(A/N: This actually happened to me. I hate roller-coasters.)**

Gumi flinched at the memory, "It's not funny! You know how much I hate the sight of blood!"

Gakupo poked her, "But you're the one who made _me_ wash those bloody clothes of yours, Imouto-chan!"

Gumi pouted, "Did you think I'd do it myself, Onii-chan!"

_I don't know why,_ Gumi thought,_ but this so much fun!_

_I guess it's been a while since I've spent time with Gumi-chan like this,_ Gakupo thought.

"So, Gumi-chan, is there really any ride here that you're not terrified of?" Gakupo asked jokingly.

"Um, not really…" Gumi responded, blushing, "I get sick in the spinning teacup rides, and those swinging ones, and I don't like the ones that go straight up and down, because they're scary and high, and so are Ferris Wheels…"

"Bumper cars?" suggested Gakupo.

Gumi shook her head, "Too violent. You're constantly bumping into other people."

"What like a hall of mirrors or something?"

Gumi thought for a moment, "Hmm, I suppose that would be alright with me. I-I'm sorry I'm so paranoid about these things, amusement parks have never really been my favorite place." **(A/N: Me too, Gumi-chan, me too.)**

As they were walking towards the Hall of Mirrors, Gumi's cell phone rang. She checked the screen and saw that Rin had texted her,

"Go 2 teh batgroom"

She assumed the meaning of the message, and told Gakupo that she needed to make a stop at the restroom and he could just go on without her. Gakupo insisted that he wait outside.

So Gumi left towards the pathetic-looking porta-potties, and was suddenly pulled aside. There, of course, were Rin and Iroha. And Miki.

"Miki?" Gumi yelled a bit too loud, "W-What are you doing here?"

"To check up on your date with Gakupurple, _obviously_," she answered with a big Miki-Grin on her face. "But then I found Rinny and Iroha-nyan and they told me about your plan and the Flying Purple Ninja Parrots."

"Pigs," Iroha said.

"Sure," Miki said, "But you're not actually going out with Gakkun then, huh? It's nice of you to help him and Luka-yan out, though! Oh, and Rin?"

"Yeah?" Rin's binoculars turned from being glued to Gakupo to Miki.

"If you don't have any couples in mind next, I suggest you bring together Miku-tan and Kaito. It's about darn time Kaito cooperate and stop being such a pervert."

"Your request has been noted and will be accepted in the order received."

"What?" Iroha raised an eyebrow.

"OOOOOH! OOOOOH! LOOK! LOOK LOOK AT THAT!" Rin almost jumped out from behind the porta-potty.

"What?" the other three girls crowded around to see what was going on.

"Luka's making her move on Gakkun!"

**~~~You can stop looking for references now~~~**

"Um, Gakupo," The said vocaloid looked up from the squirrel on the ground to see Luka standing in front of him.

"L-Luka-chan!" Gakupo blushed a little. He knew she was going to be here, but he wasn't prepared at all! _Where's Gumi-chan?_ He looked around frantically, but then saw her hiding behind a porta-potty with the other FPNP members and… Miki.

_Oh, _he realized, _so this was supposed to happen?_

"Gakupo, let's go on the Ferris Wheel," Luka said quickly.

"What?" Gakupo asked, shocked. Luka had never been this forward before.

She blushed madly, "I-I mean, if you want to, I guess."

Gakupo smiled, "Sure, come on!"

**~~~Time skiiiiiiiiiiip! (In music)~~~**

Sitting in the Ferris Wheel with Gakupo, who she may or may not be in love with, Luka had no idea what to do with herself. Why did she ask him to go on this stupid ride with her? Why was she even here in the first place when he'd obviously chosen Gumi and—

"So, uh, Luka-chan," Gakupo started a conversation, "Um, fancy seeing you at the amusement park today…"

Luka blushed and jumped to her defense, "Nothing! I wasn't stalking you I swear! Jeez, you're always jumping to conclusions and I—"

"Luka, I-I never said you were stalking me… I believe you. I won't ask what's going on if you don't want me to."

Luka shook her head, "No, I don't even know why I came. I have no idea why I'm here at all! You say you love me but I never know how to respond and I really have no clue at all how I feel, I should be back at the mansion, but instead I'm here giving you a hard time when you're on a date with someone else and—"

Her words were cut off by Gakupo's lips.

**~~~Holy Crapmuffins~~~**

"Holy crapmuffins!" Rin exclaimed, looking through her binoculars at the Ferris Wheel.

"What is it now?" Iroha asked annoyedly.

"Gakkun just _kissed_ Luka! And… Oh my Oranges she's kissing back!"

"What?" Miki squealed excitedly, "Let me see let me see!"

Rin handed her the binoculars and Miki giggled like a schoolgirl.

Gumi felt like she didn't need to see—she knew what was happening. _Good for you, Onii-chan._

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S DONE.<strong>

**Hooray for the FPNP! They've completed one chapter of their quest! Just assume they're a couple after this, alright? I think my kiss scene was too short though… I just couldn't figure out a way to make it longer, though. Gakupo just kind of impulsively does it. Anyway, YAY!**

**Next the team's going to start working on Miku and Kaito… and they may get a new member! Ooooooh~**

**Question of the Chapter: I need inspiration, guys! If you can suggest any methods you would like to see Rin plot for our unsuspecting couples, please tell me! I do have some things planned, but for couples without much personality, it's a blank sheet of paper. Please try to make it so that Rin and the others will be able to witness the scene to some extent. That's her job as a stalker/ matchmaker.**

**I gave you two reasons to review; the question and the reference game (see author's note at the top). You can't ask for more than that as an invitation. YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO REVIEWWWWWWW MEEEEEE.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	5. Operation: Leek Icecream ew Part 1

**Hi hi~ Starting on the Miku Kaito arc this chapter! I'm not sure if I'll make it a two-parter or not, but Labor Day weekend might let me get close to finishing it.**

**References from last chapter were to A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. If you haven't seen them I suggest you do, since they're hilarious even if you've never seen or read Harry Potter. Congratulations to MaxJacksonCullen for guessing right! Yay! ~gives symbolic muffin~**

**Thank you so much to MintCookieMonster, who came up with the brilliant idea for the FPNP to use on Miku and Kaito this chapter! I tweaked it, but only slightly. All credit goes to Cookie Monster!**

…**I'm listening to The Key of Destruction and Lullaby (by Iroha and Kaito) and it's like the most magical thing ever. I discovered Hirari Hirari like two days ago and I'm obsessed. For those of you who have never heard either of these songs, I order you to listen to them now! They're amazaaaaah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I learned that one of the reasons Crypton won't make an anime of Vocaloid is because the fans have better ideas then them XD. Oh yeah, I don't own Vocaloid. Or the plot, for that matter.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Vocaloid Mansion<strong>

"I hereby call this meeting of the Flying Purple Ninja Puppies to order!" Rin declared energetically.

"Pigs," Iroha muttered from her place on Miki's bed.

Rin had felt it necessary to hold annual meetings for her matchmaking organization, for the hell of it all. Gumi had volunteered to hold it in her and Miki's room, since Miki knew of the "secret" service. Miki, in fact, was one of the reasons Rin had called for a gathering.

"Can we trust her?" her eyes narrowed and she tapped her finger against her chin.

"I-I think Miki-chan is trustworthy," Gumi smiled fondly.

"Yes, yes," Rin waved a hand, "But can we _reaaaaaally_ trust her?"

"For the love of Hello Kitty YES WE CAN TRUST HER," Iroha sat up, rubbing her temples.

"But," Rin reasoned, "We need to get her and Piko together, right? She shouldn't know about it! It's a secret!" she held a finger to her lips symbolically.

"Onii-chan knew…" Gumi said quietly.

"That's different!" Rin yelled, throwing her hands in the air, "We're not going to involve her any further, okay!"

"Okay," the other two vocaloids mumbled.

"Now, concerning Miku and Kaito-nii…" Rin's Thinking Face surfaced once more.

"Um, I have a suggestion," Iroha unexpectedly contributed to the cause, "What if we just, you know, get them together? I mean, you say that they already like each other, and if they're alone, Kaito won't have anyone's boobs to stare at, right?"

Rin stared at her in awe. "Yes…" she said after a while, "Yes, yes! I knew there was a reason I put you in my squad!"

"You said earlier it was because I didn't have a popular fan couple."

"But how shall we get them alone?" Rin turned, ignoring her friend, and resumed her Thinking Face.

"Um…" Gumi raised her hand and started swiveling around in her orange rolly-chair. "What if we told them that we were going with them, and then just didn't show up…?"

Rin looked at the two girls in front of them like they'd grown third heads. "You two are really getting into it, huh! That's awesome! We shall go forth with this brilliant plan! Oh, but if anyone asks, I came up with it, okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Fine by me, Oranges."

"I'm back, Gumi! The recording went a little longer then expected 'cuz Piko-chu's voice kept on getting all weird and high-pitched! And then he'd start blushing and it was so cute but what's goin' on with you…" Miki burst into the room, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't wanted there.

She stopped right where she was and processed the scene. Iroha was sitting on her bed. Gumi was on her office chair at her desk. Rin was standing on Gumi's bed mid-dramatic pose.

"Are you guys doing FPNP plans!" she squealed delightedly, "For who? Can I help just this once? Please?"

"Yeah, it's for the FPNP," Rin said cautiously, "It's Kaito and Miku this time."

Iroha elaborated, "We plan to set them up on—"

"Ooh! If you're going to get them on a date, you should have it at that one spot on the beach where there's that prettiful sunset! Oh! Do like a picnic or something!"

"…"

"…"

"… Fine, you can help this time," Rin gave in, and the redhead squealed with joy. "So here's the plan so far…"

**~~~Some creepy old guy groped my breasts today~~~**

Kaito was sitting in the guys' common room with NOTHING TO DO. Piko had ran into his room as soon as he'd come back from his recording session with Miki (no clue what _that's_ about), Gakupo and Luka were spending an awful lot more time together lately, and he knew Kiyoteru and the remaining AHS and Internet-loids had gone to see a movie. So that left Len. Who had just walked into the room. Holding up a used copy of Super Smash Brothers Brawl… YES!

"Dude, you got another one!" Kaito yelled excitedly.

Len nodded proudly, "I figured we should have another copy, since Rin and Lily took the old one to the girls' room…"

Kaito patted the seat next to him on the couch, "Well, have a seat, and let's play!"

Kaito chose Link, as usual, and Len decided to play as Pit. _Pit is such a spammy character._

Just as they were getting into it, a familiar blonde head poked into the room, "Hey Kaito, hi Len! Can _we_ play?"

Kaito lowered the Wii remote and looked at her puzzled, "Um, sure, I guess… wait, 'we'?"

Rin nodded and opened the door, revealing Iroha, Miki and Gumi standing behind her.

Len glared at them coldly, "Why don't you guys play on the copy you stole from us?"

Seeing that she was losing her chance, Rin walked swiftly over to her counterpart's place on the couch and placed a kiss on his cheek, "But I want to play with _you_, Len-kun!"

Len knew he was blushing, and he didn't dare look at her for fear of her puppy-dog eyes. So he had no choice but to let them into the game.

Super Smash Brothers could only have 4 players at once, so only two of the girls could play. Gumi said that she only wanted to watch, and, as much as Miki wanted to get Kaito and Miku together, when Kaito had told her Piko was in his room she'd been gone before anyone could blink.

So Rin chose to play as Pikachu, with the little ninja headband, and Iroha used Jigglypuff ("It's a pink puffball with shoujo bubble eyes and cat ears. What's not to like?")

Rin was pretty damn good with Pikachu, Kaito had to admit. When it got right down to it, though, Jigglypuff used its Final Smash twice and so Iroha won by bloating pink puff-ball.

"Final Smashes are stupid," Rin pouted.

"I like 'em!" Iroha grinned at her victory over the very people who annoyed her the most.

"I declare a rematch!" Len and Rin yelled at the same time.

"Um, how about you guys take a break?" Gumi suggested meekly.

Iroha glared at her, "Why? I wanna win again."

Rin elbowed her. A figurative light bulb appeared over Iroha's head. "I guess I can kick your asses in about five minutes."

"Well, there's no reason Kaito and I can't play by ourselves again," Len picked up the controller.

"But Kaito's not playing either," Rin said.

"I'm not?"

"He's not?"

"For the love of Oranges and Bananas you guys, it's a five minute break. You lived for 8 months when I stole it from you, you're not gonna die yet.

"Anyway," she continued, "How about we all go to the beach tomorrow? Me, Iroha, Gumi, Kaito and _Miku._"

"M-Miku?"

"Forgetting someone?"

"Yes, Miku's coming. Did I forget anyone?" Rin asked turning to Gumi.

"Miki," she said.

"Oh, yeah, Ahoge-chan'll be there too. Anyone else?"

"Me!" Len said, annoyed. "Do I get to come?"

Iroha stared at him and raised an eyebrow, "Do you _want_ to come? Think about who's coming."

Len contemplated it. Rin's usually trouble for him. Miki and Iroha are just annoying. Kaito and Miku…

"Fine! I won't go!"

"Woot!"

"Why are you cheering?"

"So are you coming Kai-kun?" Miki teleported onto the couch.

Len fell out of his seat, "Jesus Fudge! Don't do that!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm coming… tomorrow, right?"

"Why is everyone ignoring me?"

"Because you're obviously just not worth acknowledging."

"Screw you, Nekomura."

"Kay see you tomorrow then Kaito-nii!" Rin yelled cheerfully as she dragged Miki and Gumi out of the room. Iroha walked close behind.

"Wait, I wanted to play! I love Kirby-chan~" Miki wailed.

**~~~My friend got offered tobacco today at lunch. High school's scary~~~**

"So, whaddaya say, Miku? Up for it?" Rin grinned at her roommate.

"Juh ah mihut" Miku said while brushing her teeth. She spit into the sink and walked out of the bathroom. "I think a trip to the beach sounds fun! Who's going again?"

"You, me, Gumi, Miki, and Iroha," Rin didn't dare mention that Kaito was going too.

"Oh, so just a girl's thing? I'm there!" she winked.

"Excellent…" Rin whispered menacingly.

"What was that, Rin?"

"Nothing. G'night~"

"Night, Rin-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short. Deal with it. Looks like this'll be a two-parter guys! Love you all!<strong>

**Question of da Chappie: Do you guys think I should've bought the shirt I saw in Japantown with Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Len and Luka chibis on it? It cost like $22. I got a poster with Miku and Rin on it for $3 XD.**

**Review or be damned by the Them! (The Them are the squad of Santa's Elves in charge of stalking people. I am a co-founder of the Them.) Nah, my friend and I made them up to scare our gullible friend in sixth grade.**

**Review, Cake, or Death. We're all out of cake.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	6. Operation: Leek Icecream ew Part 2

**Hi hi~ I'm out of milk :(****. Hopefully finish MikuxKaito this chappy… because I actually have a plan for what's going to happen next! I really hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed or anything—I love Miku and Kaito and all that, but I reeeeaaally can't wait to move on to the REALLY interesting stuff. Like Miki-chan and Piko-chu! And MOTHERFUDGING NERU!**

**Oh yes, Neru and Haku shall torture them all… But first I must complete this chapter. Oh yay, more perverted Kaito :3. Never mind, this is going to be fun.**

**Again, credit for the plot for the Leek Ice Cream arc goes to MintCookieMonster.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I said that I did own Vocaloid, would I get sued for trying…?**

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP MOTHERFUDGING BEEP<p>

Miku pounded a hand on her ever-so-annoying alarm clock. She sat up sleepily and yawned. Noticing that the sun was pouring into her room, she checked the time on her alarm clock.

Ten forty-two.

Miku almost screamed. The horror of her oversleeping was just too unbelievable for her little teal head.

"Rin-chan!" She seethed, thrusting a bean-bag at the orange bed, "Why did you reset my alarm clock! You know how much I hate sleeping in!"

As weird as it was, the virtual diva Miku Hatsune just despised the thought of sleeping in. Just four hours of her Saturday morning, down the drain. The later she woke up, the grumpier she was.* However, when she had angrily thrown the pillow at her roommate's bed, she noticed it was empty.

"R-Rin?" she blinked.

Miku stood up and walked to the bathroom the two shared with Meiko and Luka. She wasn't in there, either.

She went to Rin's bed to retrieve her Squishum, when she saw a note attached to it. It read,

"_Yo, Miku! Sorry I had to reset your alarm. You needed the sleep, trust me. So in a way, I kind of did you a favor. You're gonna have to get your own ride to the beach, sorry! Gumi and Iroha and Miki and I are doing a thing before-hand. We'll see you there at four o'clock!_

_ Hugs and Butterfly Kisses, Rin."_

_Butterfly kisses…?_ Miku thought. _And four o'clock? Isn't that a little late to… ah well._

She picked up her hairbrush and started to get out the endless stream of knots that comes with having thick, long hair.

**~~~Going to Japantown again GONNA GET THAT GODDAMN SHIRT~~~**

Kaito was woken up by the song Luka Luka Night Fever. Figures. A Luka song for the pervert that was obsessed with her.

What, are you kidding me? Kaito practically _worshipped_ Saturdays; he wouldn't ruin a day of sleeping in by setting an alarm! Gakupo had forgotten to turn it off… but he wasn't there.

_Come to think of it,_ Kaito thought,_ did he ever come home last night? Luka, too… Hm, wonder what's up with them. Hope they're alright…_ his eyelids drooped as he fell back asleep with the pillow on top of his face.

Of course the alarm was a playlist, so Kaito was reawakened about fifteen minutes later by the (loud) song Japanese Ninja No. 1.** Kaito groaned as he reluctantly sat up to turn off Luka's chipmunked voice. That song seriously sounded like it was sung by Tako Luka…

Gakupo's clock stated that it was ten forty-four. He chose to accept this statement. Kaito looked out the window and remembered that he was supposed to go to the beach today with Rin and Gumi and Miki and Iroha and… Miku.

Miku.

Miku.

Mikuuuuuuuu—

As if it hated him, his cell phone decided to tell him that he had a text message. Kaito picked it up and read,

"_Yo, Kaito! Sry i had 2 set Gakupo's alarm. Anyway, ur gonna have to get ur own ride 2 the beach, sry! Gumi and Iroha and Miki and Miku and i are doing a thing b4hand. Well c u there at 4!_

_ Hugs & Butterfly Kisses, Rin."_

Kaito reread the message, murmuring, "Butterfly kisses…?"

He fell back on his bed, overwhelmed by whatever makes Kaitos overwhelmed.

"… I wonder what Gakupo and Luka are up to, though?"

**~~~Don't you hate letting your alarm go only to be woken up by it later? And no, I'm not telling you what they're up to~~~**

"I must say this is going quite well for us this time," Rin said proudly, placing her feet up on the table of the ice cream parlor.

"Ugh, quit it, we're gonna get stares," Iroha tapped her foot.

"But isn't it!" Rin beamed, taking her feet back down to the floor, "I mean, all we need to do is just… not show up. Oh, but we want to watch, don't we? We'll hide in the bushes." She turned around from Gumi and Iroha to Miki who was currently hunting the floor for the last nickel to get her two scoops on her cherry-vanilla cone.

"Got that, Ahoge-chan?"

Miki looked up at her nickname, "Hm?"

"We're going to have to tape that ahoge of yours down so we can spy from the bushes."

Miki held her cowlick protectively, "But Rinrin, this is my trademark! Would you let someone tape down your bow?"

Iroha glared at the redhead on the ground, "Or we could just cut it off."

Miki went pale. She giggled nervously, "F-fine, we'll tape it down. Ah~" she squealed excitedly, "Found a nickel! Two scoops!" she jumped up, dusted herself off, and ran back to the counter.

**~~~I broke a manga shelf in Barnes & Noble~~~**

"… And so it begins," said Iroha dully, dreading the moments to come.

Gumi checked her phone. Three fifty. She figured she should get over to the spot they planned to meet to put down the picnic basket.

The plan was to let them see the picnic basket, find out that everyone else was gone, and eat anyway, having intimate moments here and there while Rin and Miki snickered from the bushes and Iroha played on her DS. There was no guaranteeing when the two would be there, so Gumi thought that ten minutes leeway would give her enough time to scurry back to the safety of the bushes unseen.

She picked up the basket, stood up from the shrub and strolled down to the spot on the beach. She set it down and was about to walk back to the bush when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, Gumi-chan, you're early, too! I was worried I'd be the only one here!" Miku rushed over in a teal and white polka-dotted bikini. She tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Gumi-chan, why aren't you in your bathing suit…"

"Oh, you guys are here early, too! That's good, I thought I might be the first one…" Kaito ran down the stone steps to the beach in a black t-shirt and blue swim trunks.

"K-K-K-Kaito?" Miku stuttered, blushing.

Kaito looked puzzled, "Uh, yeah, that's me… Did Rin not tell you I was coming?"

"U-Um, no, she must've forgotten to mention it…" Miku pushed a few strands of hair to cover her face, "By the way, where is Rin-chan? And the others, too…"

Both of them turned to look at Gumi.

Gumi was freaking out in her mind. _Oh, m'god, this was not supposed to happen, whadd'll I do, they were supposed to be alone how do I explain why the others aren't here, oh god how do I explain this to Rin-chan, oh no oh no oh no…_

"Gumi? Y'okay?" Kaito noticed that Gumi had started fiddling with her goggles and blushing.

"U-Uh, uh, uh, I-I-I-I-I…" Gumi almost flipped out, "… Yes…" she sighed. "Why don't we just sit down and eat for now? W-We can swim later."

"B-But where's Rin and—"

"Th-They couldn't make it!" Gumi shot out before she could stop herself.

"Okay, then…" Kaito said cautiously, "Let's see what you brought for—"

"N-No! I'll open the basket!" Gumi exclaimed again, suddenly remembering the note of excuse that Rin had left inside regarding herself, Iroha and Miki's absences.

She quickly found the note in the basket and threw it backwards over her shoulder.

Miku frowned. "You really shouldn't litter, Gumi-chan…"

Gumi almost felt her eye twitch. _This girl can be too gosh darn perfect…_

Nevertheless, she promptly stood up and trotted over to pick up the note and put it in a trash can.

**~~~I SECOND THAT MOTION~~~**

"Oh dear lord," Iroha almost started snickering when she saw Miku and Kaito run up to her flustered friend, who promptly started fixing her goggles the way she did when she was nervous. Iroha shook her head. "Poor, poor, Gumi."

"Hey, Iroha-nyan, what did we miss so far~" a familiar redhead exclaimed, skipping towards the bush. Rin dashed forward and grabbed Iroha by the shoulders.

"Did anything good happen? Catch me up! I NEED TO KNOW!"

Iroha motioned for Rin to remove her hands, which she did. She cleared her throat and began, "Well, Gumi was caught, and—"

"WHAT!"

"She seems to be keeping up the act, though. Neither one of them looks like they suspect a thing."

"Hmm…" Rin said thoughtfully. _I should not underestimate my fellow team members…_

Gumi then ran up with a piece of paper in her hand, her whole face blushing scarlet.

"Gumi-tan, how's it goin'?" Miki asked.

"I-I don't know what to do!" she said frantically as she put the crumpled up paper in the trash can. "What should I do? They were supposed to be alone, right?"

Rin pointed a dramatic finger in the goggle-girl's face. "Keep it up, Gumi! We _cannot_ afford to lose this fight! Kaito-nii will get over his perversion and those two _will _fall in love AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER GOSHDARNIT!"

"I second that motion!"*** Miki raised her hand almost jokingly.

Iroha put a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder. "As much as I hate to admit it, Gumi, they're right. You need to go back out there and find some way to get them together."

"Yeah, otherwise we'll have to use Plan B."

"We have a Plan B?" Iroha asked.

Rin waved a hand in dismissal, "There's always a Plan B. But I'm only going to use it when I'm feeling uncreative. Now go out there, Gumi-chan, and show them that you mean business!"

"Good luck, Gumi-tan~"

"Don't faint."

Gumi almost passed out as that last possibility hit her.

**~~~You ever noticed that 'awkward' is the most awkward word ever?~~~**

_Surely,_ Miku thought, _I've just confirmed my ultimate death._

She had told Gumi to go throw away the paper, not even thinking that it would mean for her to be alone with Kaito. Kaito. He was so handsome, and kind, and yet, so dense and perverted at the same time.

_Well,_ Miku thought, _I guess compared to Gakupo-kun, Kaito's just another teenage boy._

The two stared at each other in awkward silence. Kaito even did the Awkward Balloon. Miku smiled. _Oh, I should try to make conversation, shouldn't I?_

"So, um…" Miku looked at the ground, blushing, "How was your day?"

"Pretty good so far," Kaito said, "Considering I was woken up by a recording of Japanese Ninja No. 1."

Miku frowned. "That song Luka-chan did? With the high voice?"

Kaito groaned, "That's the one."

Miku giggled a bit, and she could've sworn that she saw Kaito blush.

…And then the cycle ended and they were back at awkward silence. Kaito filled it this time with the Awkward Rollercoaster.

"H-Hey, guys," _Gumi, thank goodness!_ "Sorry that took me so long, I couldn't find a trash can…"

Kaito pointed to his right. "You know there's one over there, right? You didn't have to go up the steps."

"Oh…" Gumi looked really embarrassed. "Um, shall we eat now? I made the food myself."

"Yay! I love Gumi-chan's food~" Miku clapped her hands together.

Gumi reached into the basket and pulled out a few sandwiches and some Ramune—strawberry, orange and melon.****

Miku claimed the melon Ramune, and Kaito took the orange, leaving Gumi with strawberry. As she popped the marble in and watched it fizz, she wondered why there wasn't a carrot flavored Ramune yet. And why there was no Vocaloid with a strawberry as their character item yet. She watched amusedly as Miku struggled with opening her soda, seeing as she had probably never done it before.

"Need some help with that?" Kaito smiled at her.

"Y-Yes, please," Miku blushed.

"You mean to tell me you've never had Ramune before?"

"N-No…" Miku averted her eyes, "I don't like bubbles… they feel weird on my tongue."*

"Try it," Kaito said, handing her the glass bottle.

Miku reluctantly took a sip and Gumi and Kaito watched her smile grow, "Wow! My love for the taste surpasses my hatred for the bubbles!" she declared.

Gumi almost wanted to laugh out loud. She frowned to herself. _Being part of the Flying Purple Ninja Pigs has changed me, hasn't it…_

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Then again, don't we all. One minute we're talking and laughing and then we start to actually eat and the whole schoolyard is like completely silent. Unless you're my friend who talks with her mouth full. Sorry, breaking the fourth wall here.

Gumi took her gaze from her sandwich to the couple, and noticed Kaito… staring at her boobs. Gumi dropped her sandwich, blushed, and facepalmed all in an instant.

Miku also looked over to Kaito and noticed the direction of his gaze. Gumi saw the tears in her eyes as she ran away without saying a word.

Kaito turned at this. "M-Miku-chan, wait!" and he ran after her.

And with that, Gumi was left all alone. "Finally…" she said, picked up her sandwich from the blanket and took a small bite.

**~~~Strawberry Ramune is heavenly~~~**

**For once, we're gonna do a Miku POV! Tell me what you think of my POV-ness!**

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan, wait!"

I could hear Kaito calling my name loud and clear, I mean how could you not? But… I just couldn't turn around. I couldn't stop running. How could he? He… just… _he makes me so mad sometimes! _I thought, on the verge of tears.

I know, we weren't officially a couple or anything, so I guess Kaito could stare at girl's breasts if he wanted to… b-but I loved him! And sometimes… I thought that…

"Miku!" Kaito had caught up to me and held my wrist in a firm grip.

The tears I had been barely holding back while I ran now poured down my face like a river. I started hiccupping and sobbing into Kaito's shirt.

After I had calmed down considerably, Kaito motioned for me to sit down on the beach with him. I obeyed without question. Yes, love can do that to you.

"Now, Miku-chan, why were you crying? Did I do something wrong?" he asked with genuine concern on his face.

I wanted to snap 'as if you didn't know', but kept up my sweet-girl persona and replied timidly, "I-It wasn't you, Kaito-kun, I'm just… uh, having my time of month?"

I mentally facepalmed. (Something I've been doing a lot lately.) Stupid Miku-chan! Stupid stupid stupid! That is _not_ the idea you want to send him!

"Oh," Kaito replied with a confused look on his face, "Um, I don't know what you mean by that, but I still don't think you're alright… You were crying."

Oh my, how could he be so dense yet so darn sexy at the same time! No! Dirty Miku-chan! No sexy! ~mental slap~

"M-Miku-chan, why'd you slap yourself…?" Kaito asked, even more confused.

Oops.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered, having no clue what to say after my slip up.

"Your cheek is all red now…" Kaito leaned forward to brush his hand against it. Oh m'god.

I slapped his hand and turned away, "I-I'm fine," I said quickly. I looked back at my poor puzzled crush. And I decided.

"I'm not fine, actually," I turned back around and looked into his eyes, "I hate it when I see you always looking at other girls' breasts. And you always act like nothing happened afterwards!"

Kaito looked extremely taken aback by my sudden talkativeness.

"I stare at… Miku-chan, are you jealous?" Kaito almost started to blush a little bit.

I was blushing a lot. "Y-Yes… I… I think I'm in l-love with you, Kaito…"

I was dead. Game over. Cue the Legend of Zelda theme.

"What…?" Kaito asked.

I looked at him again. "I said I love you Kaito-kun."

"Me? A-Are you sure?" he pointed to himself.

At this point I was kind of ticked off, "Darn it Kaito, yes, I'm not going to say it again."

Kaito repeated softly, "You… love me."

I stared at him strangely, "Yes…?"

Kaito started laughing a bit. I was startled by this reaction, of course. Who wouldn't be? What really alarmed me was when my crush since my release four years ago decided to pick me up and swing me around in circles.

"K-Kaito-kun, w-what are you doing?"

Kaito looked at me with a smile on his face. I blushed. "This is great! I love you too, Miku!"

I absorbed the information slowly. Before I could fully process it, Kaito had pulled me into a kiss. On the lips. With Kaito.

Oh m'god.

**~~~Holy Crudscones~~~**

"Holy crudscones!" Rin exclaimed as she saw Miku and Kaito kissing from a distance. "You sure did a good job, Gumi. I shouldn't underestimate the power of your cleavage."

Gumi just blushed and nodded silently.

Miki tapped Rin lightly on the shoulder. "So, does this mean I get to be a part of the team now?"

* * *

><p><strong>*I kind of modeled Miku after me. I hate waking up early, I hate bubbly drinks, and I have a squishum. However, I'm mentally dating all of the male Vocaloids, so unlike Miku-chan, I'm a virtual slut.<strong>

****That song seriously sounds like it's chipmunked. An awesome song, yes, but weird. And doesn't it suck when you just get woken up again?**

*****This was what my eighth grade history teacher described as 'an easy way to get points' in our Constitutional Convention. It became a running joke with the class. It's still funny to me at least.**

******Ramune. The only soda I will drink. Strawberry or Original. It comes in a glass bottle. You take off the wrapper, pull off the cap, and use the cap to break the seal made by the marble. The marble rolls around for the duration of your soda-ing experience. It requires buff-ness to open. Or you have to stand up in the restaurant and make an awkward grunting noise. So my friend Sophie does it for me :3.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I'm horrible. The relationship between the two was so underdeveloped. I might redo this chapter later on or summit. ~sigh~<strong>

**Well, Miku and Kaito are together. Of course, this does not mean that under any circumstances Kaito won't be staring at girl's boobs. Miku will just have the right to hit him with a leek this time. Yay, Miku-chan!**

**La Pregunta del Capitulo: Pick someone for Haku to flirt with while drunk! Don't question it, just do it! I NEED THIS, GUYS!**

**Dude, that button's telling you to leave a review. I wouldn't cross a button, you should do it.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	7. Enter: Neru, Mikuo, Luki & the Engloids!

**No time for my usual "Hi hi~" greeting, no time for author's notes, let's get to that disclaimer! This is going to be a relatively short chappy.**

**NERU AND MIKUO MAKE AN APPEARANCE HOLY CRAPMUFFINS**

**DISCLAIMER: Dis claimer claims dat I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Flying Purple Ninja Pikachus—"<p>

"Pigs."

"Pigs. Let us go over our progress in this meeting and discuss what needs to be done," Rin stated, all business.

Gumi counted on her fingers. "We've gotten Luka-san and Onii-chan together, as well as Kaito-kun and Miku-chan."

Iroha continued, "So that means that in terms of future, we still need to pair up Miki and Piko, Mizki and Yuuma, and Lily and Kiyoteru. Officially," she added.

"Hmm…" Rin said, making her Thinking Face. She exhaled and turned to her teammates. "I say it's too much to do! We need a secret weapon!"

Gumi and Iroha repeated in astonishment, "A secret weapon?"

Rin giggled, "Yes! That whole Miku Kaito on the beach thing gave me an idea! Let's convince Meiko-chan to let us go on a vacation to that beach house we own! It's still the summer, and we oughta do some fun stuff before Vocaloid 3 comes and takes all the glory."

"Why are we going to the vacation house?" Iroha asked.

"Because there'll be better stuff to do there. It'll be like a… family thing. We'll get better chances. Look, it doesn't matter! Pudding-chan thinks it's a good idea, so we're doing it, gosh darn it!"

Gumi looked at her strangely, "Pudding-chan?"

A short girl with brown hair and orange bows in her hair appeared through the wall and smacked Rin upside the head. "Bad Rin-chan! No breaking the fourth wall!"

**~~~The days are longer, the Nights are Shorter, the Sun is Shining, it's Noticeably Warmer~~~**

"You want to go to that old place?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I just suggested," Rin replied to Meiko.

"Hmm…" the older Vocaloid thought while sipping some sake. "I don't see why not… It's been a while since we've had a nice vacation. Let's do it!"

"Wahoo!" Rin squealed.

"Tell everyone to pack up, kay? We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Crap, that fast?" Iroha asked, shocked.

**~~~Told you this was a short chapter~~~**

As Rin watched Len pile her stuff into the van for her, she couldn't help but notice that there were some unfamiliar bags in the pile.

"Hey, Len?"

"—Oof—what, Rin?" Len asked while trying to shove the duffel into Meiko's trunk.

"Whose is the yellow bag?"

"…Mine?"

"No, the one with the cell phone on… oh crap."

"Lenny-kun~" Neru Akita flung herself onto the object of her undivided obsession. "Meiko-san said that I could come with you guys to the trip, isn't that wonderful?"

Rin's face flushed with anger. Meiko was getting it in the car.

"Th-that's great, Neru," Len said nervously, "Now can you get off me? Please?"

Neru pouted, but obeyed. "Haku's gonna come, too. And," she held up her fingers, "Mikuo, Luki, Sweet Ann, Leon, and Lola."

Len let out a sigh of relief. Haku was going to be there. Thank god.

Rin yelled out, "Who invited the Genderbends? This trip is for real Vocaloids only!"

"Wow, somebody's racist," a voice said as someone put an arm around Rin's shoulder.

"M-Mikuo! Cut that out, you leek-wielding pervert!"

"Nice to see you too, Rinny," the teal-haired boy said and winked, causing Rin to blush and look away.

Len's face flushed with anger. Meiko was getting it in the car.

Meiko picked up a megaphone and called out, "Kay, everyone here? The car assignments are as so; Car A driven by me is Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Iroha, Mikuo and Neru."

Iroha groaned, knowing she was going to die in the two hours it took to get to the beach house.

"Car B," Meiko continued, "Driven by Kiyoteru is going to be Yuki, Lily, Miki and Piko."

Miki and Yuki high-fived each other and glomped their "older brother", happy that they'd all be in the same car group.

"Car C driven by Luka contains Gakupo, Gumi, Ryuto, Haku and Luki."

Gakupo's face brightened when he heard that he'd be in the same car as his girlfriend, but then noticed Luki's death stare.

"And Mizki and Yuuma will be with the Engloids in Sweet Ann's car," Meiko added.

Lola made a "woot!" and did a fist pump, gaining a couple laughs. Leon facepalmed, embarrassed by his female counterpart's behavior. **(A/N: They are counterparts, right? Cuz I just kind of figured…)**

"Okay, everyone, pile in!"

And thus, the five-part saga The Car Ride From Hell began…

* * *

><p><strong>The Car Ride From Hell shall be told from several viewpoints. Cars A, B, C, D, and not telling you what the last one is :3.<strong>

**But it'll be good, I can tell you that much. It'll be very good… I have so many amazing ideas I cannot wait to execute. Execute… hm.**

**Question of da chappy: Do you think Luki deserves a love interest? If so, who? Please don't say Mikuo, I've got nothing against yaoi, but he's already got a love interest. Muahahaha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I promise you I will upload the next chapter a whole hell of a lot sooner if I get more reviews. It couldn't hurt, right? And thank you to my awesome people who review almost every chapter! I like <em>them <em>best XP. JK! But seriously.**

**Today I will be talking about something serious. REVIEWS. Everyday at least sixty-five fan fiction authors die of review deprivation. Please do your part to end this epidemic and review a story. Preferably mine.**

**REVIEW. It makes a difference.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	8. The Car Ride From Hell

**Hi hi~ This chapter marks ****The Car Ride From Hell: The Thrilling Five-Part Saga. ****My sister from my DeviantArt account, Emi, is watching me as I write this.**

**Pudding: Say hi, Emi!**

**Emi: ~in an unenthusiastic tone~ Hi.**

**Okay, so this chapter… Just Be Friends started playing on my itunes and Emi is banging her head to it… Ain't she awesome? :3**

**Anyway, this chapter should have a lot of laughs and overprotective Lukis and bitchy Nerus and Mikuos. Don't we love 'em all! :3**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Emi: Guess what? Pudding owns Vocaloid now! Wait, don't put me in again! Fine.**

**Pudding: Yay :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Car A<strong>

_I am going to die. There is no way in hell that I will survive these two hours._

Iroha had, unfortunately, been assigned to be in a car with Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Neru and Mikuo. Living. Hell.

Luckily, Meiko had let her sit in the passenger's seat, so she wasn't stuck in the chaos in the back. Sitting directly behind Iroha were Neru, Kaito and Miku, the latter two in the middle of a passionate make-out session. Neru pointed at them and yelled,

"Is that allowed!"

"Apparently," Meiko looked at them through the rear-view mirror.

Rin was giggling to herself in the middle back seat, giddy at her success, when Mikuo leaned over and whispered seductively in her ear,

"Maybe we should do that."

Rin blushed furiously and slapped him. "Wh-What the hell!"

Len shot a death-glare at the teal-haired boy from the other side of Rin. "What did you say to her, you perverted bastard!"

Mikuo pulled Rin closer to himself and glared back at Len. "Why? Does it bother you? You're her twin brother, aren't you?"

"M-Mikuo… your hand is, um, on my leg…" Rin whispered, blushing.

Len was fuming. _His _hand was on _her _leg. And Rin was _never_ this flustered. He was about to yell another insult when Neru turned around from texting Haku.

"Yeah, Len-kun, doncha love _me_?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Um, sure," Len said, looking away, uncomfortable.

Now Rin was pissed off. Unconsciously pushing Mikuo off of her, she yelled, "You bitch! Turn the hell back around and keep on texting!"

To Kaito's disappointment, (shown by a slight whimper) Miku pulled out of the kiss and turned to face the back row. She frowned, "You guys shouldn't fight. Mikuo, please behave yourself."

Mikuo scowled and looked out the window, "Fine."

Len grinned mockingly at him, "Burned!"

Mikuo turned back around, enraged. "Alright, you little blonde shota, let's—"

"You did NOT just call me a—"

"NO FIGHTING IN THE CAR!" Meiko's voice rang out loudly. "SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND BE QUIET!"

Everybody did as they were told, not wanting to make Meiko even madder. A car changed lanes in front of her and she honked and yelled out the window, "WAIT FOR ANOTHER DAMN CAR, YOU BASTARD!"

Iroha looked out the window and sighed. _So happy I'm up in front._

**~~~They should play bingo or something~~~**

**Car B**

Car B was mostly silent during the first hour of the ride. Miki and Yuki would be chatting away in the back seat, Yuki would whisper something in Miki's ear, making her giggle, making Piko blush, setting Yuki off into a giggle fit, and repeating the cycle over again.

Lily started to get a little ticked off in the front.

_[Turn right in: zero-point-five miles.]_

"Aw, shut up," Lily said, pressing the option to turn off the GPS.

_[No,]_ the GPS replied, listing the options Lily had to turn it off.*

Yuki gasped and pointed, "The Lady in the Box refuses to be turned off! She's gonna take over the world!"

Miki and Piko were just laughing at how the GPS had unintentionally defied Lily, and Kiyoteru was smiling a bit underneath his composed exterior.

"Screw you guys!" Lily yelled as Miki covered Yuki's ears.

"Lily-san," Kiyoteru said.

"Yeah?"

"No swearing in front of Yuki. She doesn't like it."

"Oh," Lily responded awkwardly, "Sorry."

"I'm bored, isn't there something we can—" Piko started complaining, but shut up when Miki put her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm…" Miki said lazily, ignoring Piko's sudden silence, "I don't know. Should we sing a song or something?"

Yuki smiled brightly, "Yes! Miki-chan and I will do a duet! Kiyo-nii, will you put on Hare Hare Yukai?"

Miki sat back up and squealed, "Yay! Kiyokiyo, can Yuki-chi and I do Hare Hare Yukai, pleeeeaase~?"

Lily made a face, "Ugh, no, I've heard that song way too many times. Piko agrees with me, right?"

Piko looked at Miki, who gave him shoujo-bubble eyes. "I-It's fine with me, I guess…"

Kiyoteru looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that his 'sisters' were also giving him the puppy-dog look. He sighed, "Fine, but stay in your seat this time, Yuki. You can only do the hand motions."

Yuki pouted, "You're no fun, Nii-chan!"

Lily facepalmed at how easily Kiyoteru succumbed to the girls' pleas, "Really?"

Kiyoteru pressed a few buttons and the intro started. Miki and Yuki did the hand motions (Miki unintentionally hitting Piko several times) and Miki started singing,

"_Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara_

_Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne_."

Yuki chimed in, "_Jikan no hate made boooon_!

"_Waapu de ruupu na kono omoi wa_

_Nanimou kamou makikonda sozou de asobou_!"

The two came together for the chorus and continued on like that.

**~~~Piko and Kiyoteru are just wrapped around Miki's little finger, aren't they?~~~**

**Car C**

The car ride was, for the most part, incredibly awkward for Gakupo. Sitting in the front next to Luka, who was now his girlfriend, he was tempted to flirt with her.

However, his efforts were foiled by

1.) Luka being the driver (He couldn't distract her)

2.) Ryuto being in the car (He was a kid)

3.) Luki being in the car (He was an overprotective pink demon from the fires of Hell itself)

So, yeah, it was pretty awkward. Every time he would open his mouth, Luki would shoot a death-glare at him, even if Gakupo wasn't going to say anything flirtatious. Finally deciding that the silence was too unbearable for him, he sighed,

"So, Haku-san, how have you and Neru-chan been?"

Haku looked up from her phone. "Wha? Oh, we've been fine. I've been drinking (slightly) less lately."

"Is that true, Haku-chan?" Gumi peered around her seat from the back, "Good for you!"

Haku sighed, "I just haven't had enough time. Neru's been dragging me everywhere with her. She has that obsession with Len, you know."

"We know," Luka and Gakupo said in unison.

Ryuto faced Gumi, "Onee-chan, what's an obseshun?"

Gumi, too flustered to say anything, started adjusting her goggles.

Luki sighed and turned around to look at the younger Vocaloid, "It's when you like something so much it's stalkerish and creepy."

"Oh," Ryuto said. "What's stockerish and creepee?"

Luki opened his mouth to answer, but Gakupo stopped him.

"Please, Luki-kun, we don't want poor Ryuto to hear these kinds of things."

Luki glared at him, "Yeah, you're the one to talk."

Gumi and Haku knew he was referring to how Gakupo flirted with Luka.

"So, um…" Gakupo struggled to again fill the awkward silence, "What do you all want to do when we get to the vacation house?"

"Eat tuna."

"Drink."

"Eat tuna."

"Sleep."

"I don't think I have a choice…" Gumi sighed, looking out the window.

She noticed that Meiko's car was driving past them. She waved at Iroha, who pointed at Miku and Kaito kissing and Len and Mikuo bickering. She mouthed,

"_Help me."_

Gumi just giggled and smiled sadly at her friend.

"_Sorry."_

Iroha stuck her tongue out at her jokingly and turned back to the front.

"Whoa!" Haku yelled, "Miku and Kaito are making out in the other car!"

"What!" Gakupo and Luki looked out the window as well.

"What's making out?" Ryuto asked again.

Luki looked at him, "Damn kid, don't you know anything? Making out is when two people—"

"Luki, please," Luka sighed. "And I can't believe you three didn't know they were going out yet! Some roommate you are, Gakupo," she smirked slightly.

Gakupo protested, "In my defense, Kaito almost never…"

Gumi blocked out the conversation and pulled out Full Moon O Sagashite volume 5 **(the best one)** and started reading. She glanced again to Ryuto and saw him staring dreamily out the window. She leaned forward to get a view of what exactly was out the window.

Miki and Yuki singing. And Lily looking like she was about to kill them both. And Piko blushing. But why was Ryuto… did he have a crush on Miki?

'_I doubt it…'_ she thought. '_But… Wait, does Ryuto-kun like Yuki-chan?'_ the thought hit her and she blushed. '_I thought that those two were too young to have crushes… Yuki-chan's only supposed to be nine. But she was released over a year ago, so how old does that really make her…?'_

"Hey, Girl of A Thousand Faces," Luki said, referring to how Gumi often changed her expression in response to her thoughts (and possibly Ten-Faced…), "What are you even thinking back there?"

Gumi turned and blushed, "N-nothing!"

**~~~Mipiko praised me muahahaha~~~**

**Car D**

"So, I'm not going to beat around the bush here, you two," Lola said to Mizki and Yuuma, "Are you dating or what?"

Mizki blushed, "N-No, Lola-chan. We're not."

Lola looked shocked, "What? You're not? I could've sworn on my life that you two were a couple!"

"Heck, I thought they were engaged," Sweet Ann said, eating some fried chicken they'd picked up on the way.

"Why am I driving?" Leon asked.

"Because I'm eating," Ann replied simply.

"So if you guys aren't dating," Lola persisted, "Then what _is_ your relationship?"

Mizki looked at Yuuma for help, and he sighed, "We're best friends. Neither one of us has box art, and we're both from Yamaha."

"We don't have box art either," Leon grumbled.

"Shut up!" Lola yelled, hitting him over the head with a frying pan.

"I'm driving, you idiot!" Leon yelled, rubbing his head.

"Oh, and you guys don't have to use honorifics with our names," she continued, "We're Engloids, we don't bother to use Japanese honorifics ourselves."

"Okay…" Mizki mumbled and nodded her head.

"But seriously," Lola whispered, cupping her hand over her mouth and leaning towards Mizki, "Do you like Yuuma? Like, as in, have a crush on him?"

Mizki blushed and leaned away. Lola smirked, and then turned to Yuuma.

"Seriously, though," she whispered, "Do you have a crush on Mizki? Like, as in, like her?"

Yuuma blushed and turned around. Lola giggled.

'_Better report back to Rinners,' _she thought, whipping out her phone and texting Rin, Gumi and Iroha the news.

"_Those 2 r in denial, but they're in love, no doubt about it. Its gonna take some work ;-) Good luck!_

_ Lola~"_

She flipped the phone shut and laughed to herself. She was such a good friend.

**~~~Yeah, Lola's pretty awesome~~~**

**The trunk of Car B. That's right. The trunk.**

"Ow!" Teto-chan, stop moving!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose! It's those god damn speed bumps!"

"…Are they singing Hare Hare Yukai in there?"

"Omigod yes! I wanna sing too! _Waapu de ruupu_—"

"Teto-chan, you're going to blow our cover!"

"Ted, they're never going to check the trunk in the middle of a roadtrip. We're safe! My plan is flawless."

"Then what are we going to do when they get to the beach house and unload the trunk?"

"…"

"…"

"…Rats…"

"TETO!"

**~~~I couldn't resist the call of Teto… I had to put her in~~~**

**Car A again…**

The most awkward thing ever. Meiko was still ever-so-pissed off. At what, she didn't even remember. So it was silent.

And oh so awkward.

Neru had twisted herself around so that she had the perfect vantage point of Len. She attempted to discreetly take pictures of him on her cell, and failed miserably.

Len, on the other hand, had his attention focused on Mikuo, who was holding his sister's hand in a way that made him angry beyond belief. Mikuo returned his glare and kept his right hand interlocked with Rin's. Len locked Rin's other wrist in a death grip.

Rin, oblivious to the silent fight her counterpart was engaged in, was glaring at Neru, who was drooling over said counterpart. Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. '_I am not, under any circumstances, putting those two together. Ever. Not even if they beg me. If Len begs me, I'll feed him to the fangirls. If Neru begs me, I'll feed her to Len's fangirls. That'll show them.'_

Miku had fallen asleep on Kaito's shoulder, and Kaito was sitting, stroking her hair and playing with her pigtails.

"Rin."

Rin looked over to where the whisper had come from and saw Iroha motioning to her Hello Kitty phone. Rin opened up her own cell and saw she had a new text message. From Lola. Excited, she read it.

After she was done, she was grinning creepily to herself. Mizki and Yuuma were _definitely _first on the list.

No doubt about it, they needed it. Badly.

**~~~I got an awesome book with 100 Vocaloid sheet music in it. Too bad it's all in Japanese. (I can tell what's Guilty Verse & Magnet, tho)~~~**

**YOU PEOPLE KNOW YOU'RE JEALOUS; I CAN PLAY KIYOTERU'S SEXY SCREAM ON THE FUDGING PIANO. (Just search Kiyoteru Guilty Verse and skip to the end to be ear-raped)**

**Car B!**

"Now Keyst Logical!" Yuki squealed as Pudding No Uta ended.

Miki made a face, "Ugh, I have to hit all those high notes in that one. I'm not sure."

Piko looked at her as if she were crazy, "If you're gonna sing something, sing Keyst Logical. It's one of the few songs that Kaai-san sings that doesn't annoy the cra… bs out of me."

At first Yuki looked hurt as tears brimmed her eyes. Then she took on a puzzled look. "Why does everyone say crabs so often?"

Kiyoteru and Miki said in unison, "Because they want to, Yuki-chan."

"Oh," Yuki said, satisfied.

'_They really know how to handle her…'_ Lily and Piko thought.

Lily decided that she should reapply her makeup and flipped open the mirror, inspecting her face. She took out an eyeliner pencil and started putting it on.

"Lily-san, why do you put on makeup? You look pretty just the way you are," Kiyoteru smiled at her.

Lily blushed and struggled to come up with something to say.

Miki peeked out from the middle of the two, and chirped, "He's right, Lily-chi! Makeup's for ugly people!"

"A lot of people would consider that offensive…" Lily murmured.

Piko shrugged, "It's only Pudding's opinion. She doesn't wear makeup because she wants to be different like that. Doesn't mean she's got a perfect complexion. And she's prepared for any bashings, too."

Yuki looked at him as if he were crazy, "Who's Pudding-chan? Omigosh Pudding No Uta!"

Miki laughed and ruffled her hair. "Would you like to sing Keyst Logical, Yuki-chi?"

"Yes yes yes!" Yuki beamed.

As Miki's first part of the song ended and Yuki went into her verse, Miki looked out the window to her left and saw Ryuto staring through the window in Luka's car. She waved at him, but he didn't seem to be looking at her.

…

…

…

'_Oh my Cherries Gacha-kyu is crushing on Yuki-chi!' _Miki thought. She saw that Gumi had noticed too and decided to text her.

"_U think Gacha-kyu's got a thing 4 Yuki-chi?"_

She watched her best friend pull out her green phone and text her back.

"_Looks like. Should we tell Rin-chan?"_

"_Not til its ben confirmed. L8r."_

"_See you at the vacation house, then!"_

"…_Gumitan, u fail txt spk."_

* * *

><p><strong>*This happened to my dad back when I was 7. We were in Connecticut for a family reunion and the Lady In The Box told my dad to do something. He said "shut up" and pressed the button to turn off the voice. Listing the options "yes" or "no", the Lady In the Box said "No". My mom and I thought it was the most hilarious thing ever. Emi was only 5, she didn't get what was going on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo? Whadda ya'll think? I've gotten reviews saying that I should pair Luki with Teto, Miki (as a love triangle), and Gumi. Tell me who you think is best out of those three.<strong>

**I am in love with this chapter. I love these little side stories, where they're not entirely focused on the match-making, but just having fun. I feel like it gives me more to work off of. It also presents a good opportunity for FLUFF X3. I tried to roughly base Lola on Mint and Sweet Ann on Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew, simply because I felt that I needed more diverse personalities.**

**MORE REVIEWS! REVIEWS HELP ME BREATHE! THEY GIVE ME INNER STREEEEEENGTH!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who wants to see some more GakuLuka and MiKaito fluff?**

**Second Question of the Chapter: Do you think I should pair Luki and Gumi? And what about Meiko and Leon? Do you think they're too weird?**

**Reviews are like cookies. They're freaking amazing, and you want to have them all the time. However, if you have too many then you get spoiled and chubbier. Then again, you don't give a damn; you want those reviews! I mean cookies!**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	9. The Longest Chapter Ever, But Repetitive

**Hi hi~ So, now that the Vocaloids've all gotten to the vacation house, Rin's gonna get to work with the couples! First off, VY1 and VY2…**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm sick with a fever today, so I missed one of two days when I get out of school at 12:10 (AAARRGGHH). I'm still stuffy…**

**DUDE, I JUST FIGURED OUT BY EAR HOW TO PLAY JAPANESE NINJA NO. 1, KARAKURI PIERROT, HELLO/ HOW ARE YOU, AND KASANE TERRITORY ON PIANO! It's actually easier for me. I always have to ask my mom what the sharps and flats mean ¬.¬**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. What, were you hoping for some other weird thing that I always say? Gosh, Judgy the Expectant-pus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV for once…<strong>

We were within five minutes of the beach house! Finally! Those just had to be by far the most awkward two hours of my life. But can you get Neru! She's drooling over Len like he's… I don't know, some new futuristic iPhone or something!

…I thought it was a good analogy for her. This is Neru Akita we're talking about.

She really should take a hint though. It's obvious Len doesn't like her, I don't like her AT ALL, and everyone else thinks she's a creepy obsessed fan girl stalker! And she is! Even the Vocaloid Fan Fiction Miki showed me portrayed her as a bitch most of the time. I also noticed that most of them were about Len and me. And Miku was usually also a bitch. I'm getting off topic.

I. Hate. Neru. Akita. Period. Not much more to it.

"Gee, thanks Kagamine-san, love you too," I looked up and saw Neru glaring at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and she turned back around, texting. I nervously tapped Len on the shoulder, waking him up.

"…Muh? Rin?"

"Len, how much of that did I say out loud?"

"… Rin, I was asleep."

"… Y-Yeah, and?" I said awkwardly. How would you respond to something like that? Oh yeah, you probably wouldn't make the same mistake, huh. Go die in a hole or something.

"What if I don't want to die in a hole?" Len asked.

I stared at him, "Okay, how much of _that_did I say out loud?"

Len shrugged and looked out the window, "Only the die-in-a-hole part. But you do that a lot, don't you?"

"Do what? Die in a hole?"

"Think out loud."

"… I do?"

Len snickered, "Yeah. Hey, how far are we from getting there?"

I looked over to Mikuo, who was asleep, and picked up his wrist, to check his watch. "We should be there in about a few minutes or so."

"Good," Len stretched a bit.

I leaned forward to tease the happy couple a bit. I motioned at my brother to join me. Miku was asleep on Kaito's shoulder, and Kaito rested his head on her head. They were holding hands. I tried to hold back a squeal. I failed.

I took a deep breath in and yelled, "WHAT'S THAT LEN! THERE'S A LARGE SUPPLY OF GOURMET LEEKS AT THE LOCAL FARMER'S MARKET?"

Suddenly Miku's eyes shot open and she sat straight up, wide-awake. Poor Kaito's head was caught in the collision.

"Leeks? Leeks, I heard leeks!" Miku squealed happily.

"The leeks are a lie!" Len yelled, referring to Portal.

"Miku-chan, you have a hard head!" Kaito whined.

"OI, ALL OF YOU STOP YOUR BITCHING AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF MY CAR!" Meiko yelled, clearly still pissed off at us for the fight we had earlier in the ride.

"It was Rin!" Iroha woke up with a start. She looked around sleepily. "Oh, look at that, we're here."

**~~~Being sick=feeling like you're gonna pass out at 8:00~~~**

**Okay, so this scene is going to be repeated in several people's POVs. We shall start with my favorite, Miki!**

"Alright, ladies, we're here. And Piko," Kiyokiyo sighed as he parked his car.

I giggled. Poor Piko-chu's always being mistaken for a girl…

Yuki-chi had a hard time pushing open the car doors, but managed to get it done after a few tries. She ran out of the car screaming "Freeeeeeedooooom!" and started rolling around in the lawn. She was just cuter than a teddy bear wrapped in puppies!

I crawled over Piko (to see if I could fluster him a bit :3) and opened his door to run out too. "Yuki-chi!" I yelled over the wind. "Look, that's the beach over there!"

Yuki sat up and looked to where I was pointing. "Wowee!" she said, "That's the ocean? It's so big~"

I laughed, "Yeah." I walked over and sprawled out on the grass next to her. "This is your first time here, huh? You couldn't come last summer since you had to welcome Lily-chi with Kiyokiyo."

"I still think you should've done it," she stuck her tongue out at me. Overwhelmed by her cuteness, I glomped her and giggled.

It's a Vocaloid tradition that the two newest releases will go to Documents to bring the newest member home. Meaning Piko-chu and Yuu-kun would have to pick up the new Vocaloid 3's. Oh how I pity them.

"Oh!" Yuki pulled on my dress and pointed, "Look!"

Meiko's car was pulling up next to Kiyoteru's. Iroha got out as fast as she could and hugged me.

"Miki, _I thought I was gonna die!_"

I giggled and patted her head, "Don't worry, Iroha-nyan, it's all over now."

"Not quite," Meiko said as she got out of her car, "We're having the same groups on the way back as well."

"Oh no," Iroha groaned.

"Hey! Miki-chan!" I looked past Iroha's head and saw Luki there, waving.

"Hi, Luki-kun!" I yelled back. He ran up to our little AHS-loid Trio and smiled.

"Finally made it, huh?" he sat down.

"Yeah," I responded, brushing my bangs out of my face from the wind, "How was Car C?"

"Mediocre, I guess," Luki shrugged.

"Where's Gumi?" Iroha asked.

"Miki! Iroha-chan!" Gumi ran up, panting.

"Jeez, Gumi, you don't need to wear yourself out just running up to meet us," Luki said bluntly.

Gumi blushed, "I-I-I… I hadn't…"

As her proud best friend and roommate, I kind of knew that she just didn't think about it. She does that a lot. But it's cute.

Another car with the license "SWEDENPWNS" on it pulled up. I figured that was the car Yuu-kun and Ki-chan had gone in. And I was right, as a matter of fact.

"Whoa!" I heard Kiyoteru's voice from his car.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" Lily's voice rang out as I covered Yuki's ears.

Yuki and I ran over to see what the commotion was about. Rin, Len, Mizki, Mikuo and Piko had beaten us there.

And there, sitting in the trunk, where our luggage should've been, were Teto and Ted.

"T-Teto-chi?" I asked.

She smiled at me happily, "Hiya, Miki-chan! Don't worry, I put your bags in Meiko-chan's trunk~"

"Oh, okay," I said, satisfied. Yuki and I walked away from the scene that was still going on.

**~~~Music Box version of Mozaik Role= Fudging Beautiful~~~**

**Mikuo POV**

I was woken up when Rin picked up my wrist, apparently to check the time. Then I really woke up when she yelled something about gourmet leeks.

Turns out she and Len were just trying to mess with Kaito and my sister. Ugh.

I don't know what Len has against me, so what if I flirt with his "sister" a little bit? Talk about a complex… and I do have feelings for her… I mean, what would you expect me to do?

Yeah, not flirting isn't an option. I'm Mikuo freaking Hatsune. I have a reputation to keep for cryin' out loud!

"OI, ALL OF YOU STOP YOUR BITCHING AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF MY CAR!" Meiko screeched. Man, that bitch could hold a grudge…

"It was Rin!" Iroha practically jumped out of her seat. "Oh, look at that, we're here."

Meiko parked the car and I saw Miki and Yuki rolling on the grass and pointing at the ocean. This was Yuki's first time coming here, wasn't it?

Iroha shot out of the car like a bullet and glomped Miki, babbling something about dying. I managed to catch Meiko saying that we were having the same car groups on the way back.

YES I'M WITH MY RINNY-CHAN~

"So I guess that means we'll be together on the way back, too," I said to Rin seductively. She blushed,

"Y-Yeah, I guess so…" God, she was so cute.

"Hey," Len glared at me. I wasn't intimidated at all. Who would be?

**(A/N: Oh Mikuo, you should fear the wrath of Magical Kitty Len Len. I know I do. And if you've never seen it, it's hilarious. Especially if you get the Sailor Moon reference [Mysterious Scarf FTW! X3])**

"What?" I asked, annoyed at his interference.

"Don't flirt with her."

"Feh."

"I-I'm gonna go talk to Mizki!" Rin stuttered suddenly, running towards Sweet Ann's car that had just parked.

Len and I had a stare-down for a bit. If this were an anime (which it totally isn't!) there would be satanic flames behind us and one of those weird zappy things between our eyes.

"Whoa!"

Len and I turned our heads and ran over to where Kiyoteru had just apparently crapped his pants.

Rin and Mizki were just as eager to see what was going on, as was Piko, by the looks of it.

Teto and Ted Kasane were sitting in the trunk of Kiyoteru's BMW. Like it was perfectly normal.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" Lily screamed.

Miki ran up and poked her head around Len.

"T-Teto-chi?" she stammered nervously.

Teto wore this goofy grin, waved, and said, "Hiya, Miki-chan! Don't worry, I put your bags in Meiko-chan's trunk~"

And Miki actually seemed satisfied with that answer. One "Oh, okay" and she and Yuki were off to check out the house.

"What _are_ you guys doing here?" Mizki asked, crossing her arms.

Ted glared at Teto, "It was Teto-chan's idea…"

"Love you too, Ted. See you in Hell," Teto stuck her tongue out childishly, "We stowed away because we wanted to come to the beach house with you guys!"

"Well you didn't have to stow away in the freaking trunk of Kiyoteru's car!" Piko yelled.

Rin sighed, "Seriously, Teto-chan, you had to stow away in the trunk this time?"

Lily stared at her in shock, "Wait, what?"

I started to explain, "The Vocaloids come here most summers. This is only my second time coming here—"

"Because you're a Genderbend," Len sneered.

"—But last time when we got here, Teto was already waiting in the kitchen that she'd destroyed trying to make a meal."

"Poptarts are complicated!" Teto complained, "You have to unwrap them, and then heat them up! And I didn't even know how to use a microwave!"

"You know you can eat them without heating them up," Len pointed out.

"Seriously!" Teto seemed genuinely shocked at this news.

"But Mikuo pretty much summed it up," Rin said, "Every year Teto finds some way to join us. And I guess this year she brought Ted-kun…"

"This is all your guys' first time here, though, so you wouldn't know that," Len said.

"Wow, that's…" Kiyoteru started, not quite knowing what to say.

"Genius?" Teto asked proudly.

"Weird," Mizki finished.

"Creepy," Piko tried.

"Stupid!" Lily yelled.

"Shut up, nobody likes you anyway! And besides, we can't leave now. We spent two whole hours in that trunk; you think we're going anywhere at this point?" Teto pointed out.

Meiko walked over holding her luggage, "Oh, so you did come, Teto-chan. Hi Ted. Why don't you all come inside and we'll discuss room assignments and the like."

Piko looked genuinely shocked, "Are all these people crazy!"

"I learned the answer to that a while ago, Piko-kun," Mizki said unenthusiastically. "Let's just go inside now."

**~~~Queen Miku's a weirdo. She gets a nosebleed and runs away~~~**

**Piko POV**

"Alright, ladies, we're here," Kiyoteru sighed, parking his car. I coughed, and he added, "And Piko."

Miki giggled. Well isn't that just embarrassing.

And before you ask, NO, I don't like Miki. And she doesn't like me in that way, either. I know that for a fact.

… Yuki just ran out of the car screaming "Freedom"… that kid is just weird. But Miki and Kiyoteru seem to like her plenty.

"Yuki-chi!" Miki yelled as she crawled over me to get out my door. I felt myself blush. Don't ask why.

But seriously, did she have to crawl over me? Couldn't she have gone through Yuki's door?

"Look, that's the beach over there!" Miki pointed to the ocean.

I got out of the car and closed the door. The ocean… it was big, I'll give it that much.

"Wowee! That's the ocean?" Yuki squealed, "It's so big~"

Miki laughed and lay down next to her on the lawn. They started talking.

"Utatane-san, Lily-san, can you help me carry in the luggage?" Kiyoteru asked, about to open the trunk.

"Oh, sure," I replied. I saw Meiko's car pull up and Iroha dash out to hug Miki. I raised my eyebrows. That was _definitely_ new. Some of the girls have been acting weird lately…

Luka and Gakupo had parked and were approaching. Gakupo waved at me,

"Piko, my man! How goes it!"

"Alright, I guess," I shrugged.

Luka had parked across the street for lack of room in the parking lot. Luki had dumped most of the bags onto Gumi, who had blushed and nodded, shifting the sleeping Ryuto to her other arm, and Haku, who looked ready to kick his ass. Luki ran across the street and past Gakupo and Luka he waved to Miki and called out,

"Hey! Miki-chan!"

Miki looked over and smiled when she saw him. "Hi, Luki-kun!" she called back.

Luki smirked at me and ran over to the little trio of female AHS-loids.

_Why did he… _I thought. _What does he have against me?_

"Miki! Iroha-chan!" Gumi yelled out while running, bag-free. She was panting like nobody's business. Luki probably made some sort of smart-ass comment to her that made her blush.

"Whoa!" Kiyoteru said next to me. I looked to my left and almost screamed.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" Lily exclaimed.

Teto and Ted chuckled nervously.

"T-Teto-chi?" Miki asked, trotting over.

"Hiya Miki-chan! Don't worry, I put your bags in Meiko-chan's trunk~"

"Oh, okay," Miki said happily.

She was just weird sometimes. But she was cute.

Cute? What?

"What _are_ you guys doing here?" Mizki asked, crossing her arms.

Ted glared at Teto, "It was Teto-chan's idea…"

"Love you too, Ted. See you in Hell," Teto stuck her tongue out childishly, "We stowed away because we wanted to come to the beach house with you guys!"

"Well you didn't have to stow away in the freaking trunk of Kiyoteru's car!" I yelled. What kind of messed up person does that?

Rin sighed, "Seriously, Teto-chan, you had to stow away in the trunk this time?"

Lily stared at her in shock, "Wait, what?"

My reaction exactly.

Mikuo, Rin and Len explained how Teto managed to hitch a ride to the beach house every time the other Vocaloids came. These were some pretty weird people I lived with…

"Wow, that's…" Kiyoteru started, not quite knowing what to say.

"Genius?" Teto asked proudly.

"Creepy," I said at the same time as others putting in their input.

"Shut up, nobody likes you anyway! And besides, we can't leave now. We spent two whole hours in that trunk; you think we're going anywhere at this point?" Teto pointed out. I groaned. I knew where this was going.

Meiko walked over holding her luggage, "Oh, so you did come, Teto-chan. Hi Ted. Why don't you all come inside and we'll discuss room assignments and the like."

I thought, _"Are all these people crazy?"_

"I learned the answer to that a while ago, Piko-kun," Mizki said, sounding bored. "Let's just go inside now."

… I said that out loud, didn't I. That seems to be a habit that Miku, Rin and I all have.

**~~~In honor of Mipiko's idea of Piko, I'm drawing a picture in which Piko flips us off & says "I dare ya to call me a f***in shota!"~~~**

**Gumi POV**

"Okay everyone, we're at the vacation house," Luka called back to the rest of us. I was pretty much the only one who hadn't passed out in the car. Gakupo-nii, Ryuto, Luki, Haku, they all fell asleep halfway through the ride.

"Gakupo, wake up," Luka flicked Gakupo on the head and he shot awake, somewhat frightened. Luki and I giggled.

"Whatcha readin'?" Luki tapped my manga.

He was talking to me? Wow. "Full Moon Wo Sagashite. I brought all seven volumes and my Maximum Ride manga!" I said proudly.

Luki snickered a bit, "Nice," he said.

I frowned, my stutter resurfacing, "W-What do you mean n-nice? S-Sarcastic nice or, or compliment nice?"

"Just nice," he replied, smiling.

"What?"

"It means he's having fun messing with you, Gumi," Luka said, opening the trunk.

I picked up Ryuto, who was still asleep, and scooted out of the car from the back seat.

"Why didn't we park in the driveway?" Haku asked, half-asleep.

"Because there isn't enough room for all the cars; Ann needs a place to park too, ya know," Luka replied.

"Luka-chan, you're so generous," Gakupo said, batting his eyelashes.

Luki shot Gakupo a death glare and Luka rolled her eyes.

"Luki, Gumi, Haku, can you guys deal with the luggage please?" she asked nonchalantly.

"U-Um, sure, I guess," I said, shifting Ryuto from my back to my hip. He made a muffled "mph", but stayed asleep.

**(A/N: Excuse the interruptions this chapter. But WHOA, SUDDENLY MPH IS A WORD? Oh, it probably stands for something. Magical Pink Horsies.)**

**(Emi just told me that mph stands for miles per hour. Kids, this is why you never listen to what I say. EMI'S THE SMART ONE!)**

Luki looked over to the beach house and I saw his face light up slightly. I matched where he was looking and saw Iroha hugging Miki and Yuki rolling around on the grass. _Does everybody have a crush but Iroha and me?_

"H-Hey, Gumi, you think you can take some of my bags?" he asked.

"U-Uh, sure, I guess," I stammered, blushing and shifting Ryuto's position once again.

"Haku-chan, can you take Gakupo's too? Thanks, love ya," he said and ran across the street to go and talk to Yuki (I assume).

"Son of a bitch…" Haku mumbled.

"What?"

"You realized he just ditched us with his fair share of work just to go and talk to his crush."

"Yuki? That's a little inappropriate."

Haku shook her head, "No, Miki! He's had his eye on her for a while, but you don't really talk to us fake Vocaloids much, do you?"

"Um, uh, I… no," I admitted.

"You better make a drastic move then, if you're interested in him," she said casually, walking away with the luggage.

I blushed and ran after her, "W-What? Haku-chan, I d-don't like him! Well, I-I mean I l-like him, b-but not like like him like him!"

Ryuto woke up and started whining a bit.

"Really?" Haku stopped walking and shifted her weight to her right hip, "From the way you act around him, I could've sworn you were into him. Oh, I get it," she stated, a smile forming.

"You're in denial, aren't you!"

"W-What? No!" I fiddled with my goggles, "The thought never occurred to me until you brought it up just now!"

"And now that you've thought about it?" Haku asked suggestively.

"H-Haku-chan!" I yelled, blushing.

"Whatevah," she waved a hand as she walked into the house. "But if you _are_ interested, then you better do something soon."

"H-Haku-chan…" I murmured. I set down the bags (and Ryuto) on the front porch and looked over to where Luki was. He was sitting and talking with Miki and Iroha. Remembering that Piko (supposedly) also had a crush on Miki, I glanced to Piko's place near Kiyoteru's car and had to stifle a few giggles. He looked like he was subconsciously drooling over Miki. It was quite a sight.

"Miki! Iroha-chan!" I hollered as I ran from the porch to my friends, panting. My physical condition isn't the best, I know.

"Jeez, Gumi, you don't need to wear yourself out just running up to meet us," Luki said bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

_My goodness I'm dumb! He's absolutely right! Why did I even run here in the first place! I didn't think it through! Does everybody else always think through simple things like this or is it just me who couldn't process information that fast?_

"I-I-I… I hadn't…" I said, blushing that I had completely embarrassed myself.

We heard Kiyoteru interject from his car. Miki and Yuki walked over to check it out. I stayed with Iroha and Luki. The silence was… quite awkward.

"So…" I started out, trying to smile.

"What do you think's up with Kiyoteru-san?" Iroha asked.

"Dunno," Luki said.

An idea popped into my head, "I bet it's Teto-chan again. She usually tags along on this trip someway or another. She did back in 2009, anyway."

Luki and Iroha stared at me. Then Luki randomly said,

"I have Ten-Faced in my head."

"What?" Iroha asked, weirded out by the sudden randomness.

"It's a song I did a while back," I explained. "About having a multiple personality disorder. It's one of my more popular songs."

"And it suits you, what with the faces you make when you're thinking," Luki snickered.

I blushed and slapped his cheek, "Stop teasing me!"

Then I gasped.

I had just committed an act of violence.

And the fact that it was against the guy who I may or may not have a crush on doesn't help.

"Way to go, Gumi!" Iroha laughed, clutching her sides.

Luki held his cheek, looking dumbfounded. Then he started snickering a bit as well.

"I-I'm sorry… why are you laughing?" I asked, puzzled.

"Cuz you're hilarious! That was the first time I've ever seen you angry, and you were so flustered at the same time!" he went into full-out laughter.

"How is that at all funny?" I asked, standing up.

"Because—" Iroha started.

"Hey, Gumi-tan, Iroha-nyan, Yuki-chi and I are going inside to get a bite to eat, coming with?" Miki asked.

"Okay, Miki," I said.

"Food sounds good to me," Iroha replied, holding her hands out for me to help her up. I laughed and did so.

**~~~GUYS MY SISTER IS NICE ENOUGH TO MAKE A GROUP PIC OF THE FPNP ON DEVIANTART! CHECK IT OUT~~~**

**Rin POV (Again? Wow.)**

Meiko parked the car next to Kiyoteru's and Iroha dashed out of the car like… something that goes fast. She glomped Miki and Yuki started giggling next to them. Yuki looked like she was really excited to be here. It was cute.

Speaking of Iroha, I should probably check up with the Flying Purple Ninja Pigs, shouldn't I?

"… having the same groups on the way back as well," I managed to catch from Meiko as she got out of the car.

Mikuo leaned in towards me and said seductively, "So I guess that means we'll be together on the way back, too." I blushed. How could this guy take such an ordinary phrase and turn it into something dirty-sounding! And it still didn't sound that dirty!

Imagine if he dubbed My Little Pony… Oh, no, Bad images, bad images.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so…" I stammered, disturbed by the thought of Mikuo voicing Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey," Len said, glaring at Mikuo.

_Oh thank Oranges my Lenny has come to save me!_

Unfortunately that wasn't the case. They just started a sissy fight so I got out of it (rather lamely, I might add) when I saw Sweet Ann's car,

"I-I'm gonna go talk to Mizki!" I burst, dashing to find her.

What? I thought it was good. I did need to talk to her, after all.

Mizki stepped out of the car and sighed, "Oh, hi Rin-cha—aaaah!" she suddenly yelped as I glomped her.

"Hiya, Mizki! How was your car ride?" I caught a glimpse of Lola getting out the other side of the car and winked at her. She gave me a thumbs-up and mouthed "Good luck."

"It was… good. How do most car rides go?" Mizki answered, a bit confused.

"So," I said, pulling out of the glomp but still clasping her hands, "A little bird told me that you have a crush on Yuuma!"

Mizki blushed and let go of my hands in surprise, "Who? And I don't!"

"But you two would be so cute together!" I pouted.

Mizki rubbed her temple, "First Lola and Sweet Ann, and now you… am I acting in some way that makes you think I'm in love with my best friend?"

Now that I actually thought about it, no, there wasn't a reason besides Yuuma's constant blushing whenever Mizki made an unintentionally perverted comment and the fact that it was fan girl logic for those two to be matched up.

"Uh…" I answered, temporarily at a loss for words. "You two did a version of Cendrillon together? And Trick and Treat?"

"You and Len-kun did Adolescence and were the first to do Trick and Treat. Are you guys in a passionate relationship?" Mizki answered, smirking. Damn, this girl was good!

"Whoa!" we heard from Kiyoteru's car.

"This should be good," I thought out loud as the two of us rushed over along with Miki, Yuki, Piko, Mikuo and Len.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" Lily interjected.

"T-Teto-chi?" Miki questioned.

Teto wore this goofy grin, waved, and said, "Hiya, Miki-chan! Don't worry, I put your bags in Meiko-chan's trunk~"

And Miki, being Miki, actually seemed content with that answer.

"Oh, okay," she said, and then she and Yuki walked off to get something to eat.

"What _are_ you guys doing here?" Mizki asked, crossing her arms.

Ted glared at Teto, "It was Teto-chan's idea…"

"Love you too, Ted. See you in Hell," Teto stuck her tongue, "We stowed away because we wanted to come to the beach house with you guys!"

"Well you didn't have to stow away in the freaking trunk of Kiyoteru's car!" Piko practically screamed.

I sighed, "Seriously, Teto-chan, you had to stow away in the trunk this time?"

And of course, since the others had no experience with the wrath of the Kasanes, Mikuo had to explain what was going on. Then everybody started going on about Poptarts and I had to interfere again.

"But Mikuo pretty much summed it up. Every year Teto finds some way to join us. And I guess this year she brought Ted-kun…"

"This is all your guys' first time here, though, so you wouldn't know that," Len said.

"Wow, that's…" Kiyoteru started, not quite knowing what to say.

"Genius?" Teto asked proudly.

"Weird," Mizki finished.

"Creepy," Piko tried.

"Stupid!" Lily yelled.

"Shut up, nobody likes you anyway! And besides, we can't leave now. We spent two whole hours in that trunk; you think we're going anywhere at this point?" Teto pointed out.

Since I knew where this was going, I just ditched and went inside to join up with the other FPNP members in their refrigerator raid.

**~~~Almost done…~~~**

**Third person POV again THANK GOD**

"Okay, everybody, I'm far too lazy to tell you all the room assignments, so I'm just gonna put the list here on the wall!" Meiko called out sweetly.

The foyer of the beach house was just as grand, if not grander than the one at the Vocaloid Mansion. After all, it had to support all the regular Vocaloids plus some Engloids, Genderbends, and Kasanes.

The front door opened to a hallway, with a staircase going up the left side of the wall. It led to the bedrooms. The hall led to the family room and dining room, as well as the kitchen off to the right. Despite it being a beach house, there was an indoor pool and a trampoline. Everyone was impressed and chattering with excitement about the new improvements from last trip.

Miku followed her name down the list with her finger until she stopped at the room assignment. She called back, "Yuki-chan! I'm in the same room as you and Lily!" Lily sighed, but nobody seemed to notice.

Haku and Neru were assigned to be in the same room together with Luka, who was not happy about it. Lola, Sweet Ann and Meiko were to share the third room down the hall.

"Teto-chi~ You and I will be roomies!" Miki squealed.

"Wahoo!" Teto replied, jumping up and down. "Who else?"

"Looks like..." Miki followed the room name with her finger, "VY1 Mizki. Ki-chan! You and I are in the same room with Teto!"

Mizki smiled and held up a thumbs-up silently.

"Let's see, that means we're in..." Iroha squinted at the small font.

"..."

"RIN!"

"Yuh-huh?" Rin asked, sucking the juice out of an orange.

"Why are you, me and Gumi in the same room?"

"What, you don't like us?"

"No, it's just that... fine," Iroha sighed and walked away.

Gumi looked at Rin with a frown. "But you did plan that, didn't you, Rin-chan?"

Rin giggled and admitted to her actions. "But get a load of the guys' room assignments!"

Gumi nodded in understanding, "Len's furious at being in the same room as Mikuo... I think Gakupo and Leon let him switch into their room. And Luki and Ryuto in the same room isn't a good thing, going off what happened in the car..."

"I still don't get what Len has against Mikuo. I mean, sure, he flirts with me, but seriously..."

Gumi smiled. For someone who was pairing up her friends, she sure was dense about her own love life.

* * *

><p><strong>My god, that was a long chapter! But half of it was just repetitive. Here are my notes for this chapter.<strong>

**Mizki is awesome, I know. Her voice is definitely one of my favorites. It pisses me off that she's the one who sang CUL Makes Revolution, though. The personality I gave her was kind of… she's nice, sarcastic, and can take a joke, but she's really shy about her feelings and incredibly gullible. Like, really. Miki and Teto just seemed like insta-friends to me...**

**I'm hoping to use the beach house opportunity to do some other things besides Play Cupid. I know, that's the title, but I want it to be a little bit more than just a series of one-shots in which Rin is awesome.**

**We're almost at Yuuma and Mizki! All we need is one more chapter!**

**And you heard right, folks, my sister Emi is kind enough to draw me a picture of the FPNP + Miki on Photoshop, since I'm totally tablet-illiterate and can only draw traditionally! And the expenses from Copics add up like hell, too… anyway, that should be on our Deviant Art account soon, so check it out, please! We currently have some Vocaloid drawings already, and some pictures of my guinea pigs.**

**FUN FACT: Morumotto is Japanese for guinea pig :P**

**Question of the Chapter: Name the order in which you want the couples to be paired. Basically, who do you want to get together RIGHT NOW and who do you think can wait? Thank you for your input!**

**Guys, just be nice to me today and press the Goddamn button.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	10. WHAT'S THE COUPLE NAME FOR MIZKIxYUUMA

**Hi hi~**

**I'M NOT DEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAD (YET)!**

**SO sorry for the long delay! If I haven't written a chapter in a while, please feel free to tell me to get my butt off of Youtube and write a story. I just recently discovered Youtube mp3 converter, and have been going crazy downloading everything without a nico nico link X3.**

**Emi introduced me to Vocalistener. Look it up. It makes Lily Lily Burning Night sound super sweet. Like, really. And Kokoro sounds kick-ass, as well. OKAY PEOPLE THERE ARE GONNA BE A LOT OF MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE EDIT/PREVIEW DOCUMENT THING. Does anyone else have this problem, and can they tell me how to fix it, please?**

**DISCLAIMER: IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAAAAAAAAAAH**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the second official meeting of the Flying Purple Ninja Pikachus! Nekomura-san will start us out by reading the minutes from our last meeting. Then we'll say the pledge."<p>

Rin was sitting in the wheely-chair in the room provided for her, Gumi, and Iroha in the beach house.

Iroha, who was sitting on the top bunk of her and Gumi's bed, raised a brow. "First of all, it's Pigs. As for what we did last meeting, we talked about how we couldn't trust Miki and then crafted a plan to put Kaito and Miku together against their wills."

"Thank you, Nekomura-san," Rin said, standing up. "This meeting," she declared, "shall be dedicated to the dating of VY1 Mizki and VY2 Yuuma!"

Gumi applauded quietly.

"According to the intelligence gained from Lola, Mizki and Yuuma are confirmed to be guilty of liking each other!" Rin yelled dramatically.

"Can you stop talking like that?" Iroha asked, annoyed.

Rin cleared her throat, "Does anyone have any ideas for how to get them together?"

"W-Well… we could always do what we did with Miku-chan and Kaito-kun. They seem to be happy," Gumi said, smiling slightly.

"Won't do," Rin said quickly. After seeing Gumi's hurt face, she hastily added on, "B-Because we need to be more creative than that! Each couple should have their own plan! I think we could, like… What if we locked the two of them in a closet together? And not let them out until they confessed and/or kissed?"

"Th-That's a bit… forceful," Gumi said meekly.

"Honestly, I was expecting something like drugging them, coming from you, Rin," Iroha said. "Congratulations for exceeding my expectations."

"You're getting to be a jerk, you know that?" Rin said.

"You didn't let me finish," Iroha smirked, waving a finger, "I do think that locking the two in an enclosed space together, as uncalled for and inappropriate as it may be, is a good way to get them together. They're both kind of shy about their feelings, more so than Miku and Kaito, and definitely more than Luka and Gakupo. So, I support this plan."

Rin started tearing up, "Oh, Iroha-chan, you're more into this than I thought you would be!" she squealed, pulling her friend into a death-hug.

Suddenly, the door was knocked off of its hinges. "WHAT PART OF LIGHTS OUT DON'T YOU LITTLE BITCHES UNDERSTAND! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Meiko stormed.

"W-Wait, we didn't even hear the curfew warning," Gumi argued, "I still need to brush my teeth, and—"

"GO TO BED."

And with that, Meiko picked up the door and placed it so that it was leaning against the frame.

"… Guess we're goin' to bed, gals," Rin chirped. "Iroha, I think it's your turn to make breakfast tomorrow."

"In that case, breakfast's gonna be at half past noon," Iroha grumbled into her pillow.

"BED!" Meiko yelled and kicked the door back down as she walked past.

**~~~Hi-Jin Chekku Hi-Jin Chekku~~~**

"Iroha-chan~ I'm hungry! When are you going to make breakfast?"

Iroha woke up to a pillow being bashed against her face. She threw the pillow down onto Gumi's bunk and looked at her attacker. Yuki. Why was she not surprised.

"Whoa, who let the midget in!" Rin shot up.

"Iroha-chan, are you going to make breakfast now?" Yuki asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, might as well. What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock."

"… You woke me up at seven freaking o'clock so I could make you waffles?" Iroha was starting to get a bit ticked off.

Yuki squealed in delight, "We're having waffles? Oh, thank you, Iroha-chan! Nee-chan!" she called out as Miki walked by. "Iroha-chan's gonna make us waffles for breakfast!"

Miki's face brightened considerably. "Really? You're the best, Iroha-nyan! Teto-chi, Iroha-nyan's making waffles!"

"Sweet! I love waffles! Mizki-chan, Iroha's gonna—"

"Make waffles? I heard," Mizki answered, obviously still tired.

"_Target __spotted,__"_ Rin thought.

"Iroha, can I have oranges on my waffles?" she asked sweetly.

"Do it yourself; I'm not taking requests. And can you guys get out of here!" Iroha huffed and threw Yuki's pillow back down, scaring Mizki, Teto, Yuki, and Miki out of the room.

**~~~I feel so out of the loop… 2 months chapterless~~~**

"Breakfast's up," Iroha called grumpily. _It __was __seven __in __the __morning. __The __only __people __who __would __be __up __were–_

"Ooh, waffles! Thank you, Iroha-chan!" Miku called cheerily, sitting down.

"I want apples on my waffles!" Yuki squealed.

"Kay, Yuki-chi," Miki answered kindly, smiling at her 'little sister'. "Iroha-nyan, can you get us some cherries and apples to put on our waffles?"

"Oh! And leeks! Lots of leeks!" Miku added.

"I'm not going to—"

"Ki-chan, do you have anything you want on your waffles?" Miki asked.

"Nah, my character item is a fan," Mizki answered drowsily, sitting down and drooping onto the table.

"That's so… depressing," Miku said quietly.

"Morning, Miku, Rin-chan, everyone else," Mikuo walked in, his hair sticking up at all angles.

Miki giggled. Iroha fought a smirk.

"What's everyone planning to do while we're here?" Piko called out behind him.

Those two were in the same room, just so ya know.

"Um…" Miki thought, holding a finger to her chin, and licking it cutely when she saw the leftover maraschino cherry juice on it.

Piko blushed. Iroha thought that was goddamn hilarious.

"I wanna go to the beach!" Yuki called loudly.

"That's kind of a given," Iroha sighed, sitting down next to Piko. "I've never been here before, so I really wouldn't know…"

"Well," Miku started, picking the powdered sugar out from the cupboard, "There's a boardwalk not more than a ten-minute walk from here with lots of rides, there's a volleyball net, surfboards, lots of stuff. We can really do anything."

"My favorite was always those Tests of Courage!" Miki chirped.

Mizki cringed, "Those things where you go with a partner into a scary place and try to do… something? I'm not so sure of the goal, actually."

"Yeah, it's the things that they use as plot devices in every single shoujo anime alive," Iroha nodded.

"That, Valentine's Day Chocolate and Accidental Kisses," Miki confirmed.

"Oh, yes, those are most definitely the infamous three plot devices," Miku joked. "I would say the Accidental Kiss especially."

"Really? I thought the other two…" Mizki frowned.

"No, think about it," Iroha pointed out, "Accidental Kisses: Ouran High School Host Club, Mamotte! Lollipop, Negima!, Tokyo Mew Mew, and every other generic anime out there!"

"Well, think of Shugo Chara, Sugar Sugar Rune, Mermaid Melody, and Kamichama Karin! Those all have the Valentine's Day Chocolate and/or the Test of Courage!" Miki retorted.

"As hilarious as this otaku-debate is…" Rin said smirking as she walked in and picked up an orange, Gumi filing in behind her.

"There's nothing wrong with being an otaku!" the four gals snapped.

"Whatevah. Iroha-chan, I want oranges on my—"

"No."

"So, how long were you and Rinrin listening, Gumi-tan?" Miki whispered to her friend.

"Long enough for Rin-chan to get inspiration on future 'plot devices'…" Gumi sighed.

Miki gave her a puzzled look and turned around to watch Len walk down the stairs and get pissed at Mikuo for sitting next to Rin.

"_Funny __part __is, __Rinny __sat __down __after __Mikkun,__"_ Miki thought amusedly.

Neru and Luka walked down the stairs and sat on top of the counter. "What do you guys plan on doing today?" Luka asked, leaning forward and pulling up her camisole at the same time.

"I told Miki-nee that I wanted to have fun at the beach!" Yuki pouted, walking up to Luka with an apple in hand.

"We will, Yuki," Luka smiled, ruffling the younger girl's hair. "But seriously, any suggestions?"

"Test of Courage!" Miki shouted determinedly.

"We can do that later, how about we go swimming today?" Rin suggested, smiling brightly.

Everyone knew that was way out of character.

"You don't smile like that unless you're getting some sort of benefit," Len commented, inspecting her.

"You plannin' something, Rin-san?" Neru asked, looking up from her phone.

"Not any more than usual…" Rin said, averting the gaze of the crowd and looking towards her teammates for help.

Gumi came to the rescue, "U-Uh, where are Teto-chan and everyone else?"

"Kasane-san went to find Ted-san," Mizki said, munching on a waffle.

"Haku, Meiko, Lola and Ann got drunk again last night and currently have horrible hangovers," Luka commented.

"I don't dare wake Lily-chan up," Miku said, recalling the fateful day when Kiyoteru faced the demon that was a tired Lily.

"Leon and Gakupo were still asleep last I checked," Len said, sipping orange juice.

"So that leaves the other two guy suites," Miki concluded. "With Kai-kun, Teddy-kun, Kiyokiyo, Gacha-kyu, Lu-chan, and _**Yuu-chan**_," she added for dramatic affect.

The FPNP saw Mizki flinch and blush slightly.

"I swear, I have no idea who any of these people are when Red's the one saying their names," Neru grumbled.

"Kaito, Ted, Kiyoteru, Ryuto, Luki, and _**Yuuma**_," Iroha rephrased, again emphasizing Yuuma's name.

"Well, make Teto wake them up and let's go to the beach! Let's start this vacation off right, people!" Rin roared passionately, a blaze shooting up around her figure.

Now THAT was more in character.

**~~~I'm totally using that Test of Courage thing now. Thanks, Miki!~~~**

"–"

"WHAT!" Mizki yelled back at Rin, pissed off beyond belief.

"–eeeeeeeeeeeee! Can you get the kickboards and floaties out of the closet for me?"

"Why can't you do it?" Mizki called back, wanting to get back to her book.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Because I'm tiiiiiiiiiirrrrred~" Rin whined in response.

Just so you know, Luka, Mikuo and Iroha were all cracking up at this point.

Mizki sighed and put her book down, standing up. "Fine, where's the closet?"

"It should be down that hall and to the left, just after the picture of the duck," Luki pointed.

'_Why __do __we __have __a __picture __of __a __duck? __What __purpose __does __it __serve?__'_ Mizki thought angrily.

**~~~Sorry if the italics are squashed together, the document editor won't let me use it properly~~~**

"Yuuma-kun," a muffled voice said from the other side of the door. "It's time to get up… it's almost noon."

Yuuma grumbled and rolled over on the bed. He did NOT want to face the day. The only reason he even came on this stupid beach trip was because Mizki convinced him. Otherwise, no way.

Mizki said that it would be fun, and a good opportunity to get more friends, and he should be more sociable and crap like that. And although it was true, it was hard. Especially when he was surrounded by idiots.

"Yuuma-kun, did you hear me?" the voice said again. "O-Oh no, maybe he's asleep… should I go in? But there's other people in there… oh, what to do, what to do…"

"Gumi, you can come in, we don't bite!" Luki called grumpily, face-down on the pillow.

"Eek!" Gumi squealed in surprise. "O-Okay… I-I'm coming in now."

"Have fun," Luki said sarcastically.

The door creaked open hesitantly, and Gumi nervously stepped inside, fiddling with the sunglasses on her head. "Luka-san sent me to get you three up. We're going swimming today, and—"

"Can't you just go without us?" Luki complained. "I want sleep…"

Gumi's face burned red, "No! We're all going together, Luki-kun! So get up!" she pulled the covers off to find him shirtless. "Eep!" she squealed, hopping back.

"Whaddaya mean, 'eep'? It's too hot to sleep with a shirt on," Luki said.

"I-I-I… uh, um…" Gumi turned away, covering her face with her hands for a few seconds. She removed her hands, took a deep breath, and turned towards Ryuto, who was still asleep through the racket.

"Ryuto, you need to get up now," Gumi shook him slightly. Ryuto whined. "We're going swimming." Ryuto perked up a bit, but was still very sluggish. A thought occurred to Gumi. "Yuki-chan will be there," she said slowly.

Ryuto shot out of the room.

Like, fast.

Gumi was shocked. He _did_ like Yuki! But he was like, five! And Yuki was nine! That's just weird! _'__But __sweet__…'_

Gumi straightened up as she remembered what she was sent to do, "Yuuma-kun, can you go to the closet to get the kickboards and floaties for the kids?"

Yuuma grunted a bit in response.

"Is that a yes?" the green-haired girl asked nervously. "No? Maybe?"

"That was a reluctant yes," Yuuma said finally, standing up.

That was probably the first time Gumi had ever heard him say a full sentence! With, like, five words! And the word 'reluctant' had like three syllables! It was a breakthrough!

"I'm still not going," Luki mumbled.

"Luki, you're going," Luka appeared in the doorway.

"Fine, I'm going!"

Gumi felt a poke on her shoulder and turned around. She smiled when she saw it was Yuuma. "You don't know where the closet is, do you?"

Yuuma shook his head.

The girl pulled him towards the door by his wrist and pointed downstairs. "It's on the first floor, down the hall a bit, right next to the picture of the duck. Thanks for doing this, by the way!"

"No prob," Yuuma mumbled. Why did they even have a picture of a duck?

**~~~A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man runnin the stand HEY bum bum bum GOT ANY GRAPES~~~**

Mizki flipped the light on inside the closet and spotted the kickboards right away. She grabbed a few and set them aside. The floaties, she noticed, were all at the top. "Do we really need the floaties?" she called out.

"Yeah, Gumi can't swim," Lily replied, sipping some lemonade. "You need help there, Mizki?"

"Nah, I got it," Mizki sighed, blowing a strand of black hair out of her face. "It won't be that hard."

"If ya say so, then," said Lily.

Mizki clenched her fists. "All right, I can do this." She slid a pink slipper off of her right foot and chucked it at the floaties. It landed on the top shelf.

"Damn it!" she hissed, stomping one foot. "Ugh!" She tried jumping up and reaching for the shelf, but she was too short. As a last resort, she climbed up. Mizki found a plastic bin and stepped on, moving up to the middle shelf afterwards. Just as she reached the floaties (and her slipper), the shelf gave way and the whole shebang fell on top of her.

"Geh," Mizki hissed from underneath the pile of beach ware. The umbrella really hurt. She perked up a bit when she heard footsteps. "H-Hey, Lily, I think I do need help after all," she called nervously.

"Sorry, it's me," a low voice said. Mizki blushed slightly as she recognized the speaker as her best friend, but was still relieved. "Oh, no, even better that it's you, Yuuma! Quick, get me out of here before I get suffocated by dust bunnies."

"Hn," Yuuma said. He started removing junk from the pile and placed the floaties to the side. Finally Mizki was able to sit up.

"I think I can take it from here, thanks Yuu!" she said, smiling brightly.

Yuuma's face turned red, and he looked troubled. Mizki frowned. "Hey, Yuuma, somethin' wrong?"

Yuuma shook his head… nervously? Yuuma was usually an emotionless anomaton!

"I don't believe you. Your face is red and you're acting out of character," Mizki argued. "We'll have to see if you can stay home from the beach. I'm sure we'll have other days though, we'll be here for a while." She placed her left hand on his forehead and the right on her own. "Hm, definitely hotter. Don't know if it's a fever, though. I've always had a low body temperature. Just let me grab the kickboards 'n stuff that Rin wanted me to get and we can take your temperature, kay?"

"Gumi sent _me_," Yuuma said, a look of confusion on his face.

Mizki's eyebrows furrowed, "What, to get the things? Well, Rin sent me, but there's no reason we can't share the work. Actually, what am I saying? There _is_ a reason! You're sick! So, I'll be taking the stuff then. Aw, shoot, my slipper's still in the pile somewhere…" she dove back into the rubble for her lost shoe.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them. Mizki shot back up from her search. "Wha…!"

A clicking sound confirmed that someone had locked the closet door from the outside. "Oh, you have GOT to be freaking. Kidding me," Mizki seethed. She quickly stood up, brushed herself off, and headed straight for the door. It was no good; no matter how hard she pulled, Mizki just couldn't manage to open the door. She banged on it with her fist, "Whoever locked the closet door is about to get their asses kicked when I get out of here!"

She screamed in frustration and slid down the door. "Yuuma, I think we'll be missing the beach today…"

**~~~And now, a fun little extra (kind of)!~~~**

Yuki was super-duper uber happy to go to the beach! Miki had helped her into her swimsuit and they were getting ready to go.

"Kaito, you ready?" Luka called.

"I was ready a while ago, I was waiting for you!" Kaito answered.

"Well let's go then!" Luka yelled back.

Yuki raised her hand politely.

"Yes, Yuki?" Kiyoteru sighed.

"Ryuto-kun and Gumi-chan need their floaties. Mizki-chan was supposed to get their floaties," she said as sweetly as possible. What, sometimes you had to use your cute to get what you wanted! And right now she knew that she would have to be babysitting Ryuto the whole time if he was too afraid to get in the water. He was so clingy to Yuki!

"Uh? Gumi sent Yuuma, though…" Luki frowned.

"It doesn't matter. Yuuma's sick and Mizki's taking care of him, so we're going without them, floaties or no floaties," Iroha said quickly.

"But… but I need my floaties…" Gumi muttered timidly.

"You can use a pool noodle," Leon suggested.

As the argument was settled and everyone got set to leave, Yuki looked back when she heard a slamming sound. Rin and Miki high-fived each other and walked towards her.

"Yuki-chi, you ready to have fun at the beach?" Miki cooed.

Yuki put a smile back on her face, "Yeah Miki-nee!"

"_I'll just keep quiet about this for now…"_

**I am thoroughly satisfied with my evilness! The rest of the Mizki Yuuma arc will appear in the next chapter, as well as the lead-in for…**

**MIPIKO! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAA**

**And a lil' bit of LilyxKiyo maybe.**

**I've got a poll on my profile. You should watch the Sassy Gay Friend videos on YouTube, they're hilarious!**

**Oh, and I got a YouTube account. It doesn't really matter, though, I don't have any videos up. I might put up a Speedpaint or something like that.**

**Anyway… I have way too many stories in progress. That was a mistake. Three Vocaloid, one Ouran Highschool Host Club, and one Young Justice that is on an unofficial hiatus because I have no idea what the hell to do with it anymore…**

**If you don't review, Satan will rain down on you with hot acid, dissolve your testicles and turn your guts into snakes!**

**So press the (damn) button, please! 83**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
